


Ass orted Spamano Smut

by Tafkan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Chastity Device, F/F, Food Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Swearing, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: This is a collection of Spain and Romano smut pieces. Shit gets kinky. Other characters appear occasionally. I'm tagging the kinks as I go.





	1. Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just awful...then again, it's ~~old~~ smut, so I don't expect it to be well written!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning**  
>  bondage  
> impact play  
> rimming  
> blindfolding  
> orgasm denile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this is an edited version of the two initial chapters I took down. This time I combined them so shit gets long._

 

 

 

“Veneziano!” Romano shouted to his brother from their kitchen, “Is the lower level clean?!”

“Yeah big bro!” Veneziano yelled from another part of the house, “Germany made sure it was! We stayed away from your special room too!” Romano groaned to himself. The lower level, the basement, was his interrogation room. As an agent for the government spying on the largest mafia family in South Italy, Romano found the best way to get information on illicit heists and prevent gang wars was a rough interrogation. Veneziano used the floor as well for occasional BDSM with Germany, a thought that made Romano sick. Fortunately, Germany cleaned well and made the room look neater than before he had entered.

“It’s still locked?!” Romano yelled. Veneziano bounded into the kitchen and beamed.

“Yup! We did not go near that door!” The cheery Italian moved to the refrigerator and rummaged for a snack. He plucked an apple from the top shelf and chuckled, “Maybe all the screaming scared that mafioso.”

“Your kinky ass sex life with that bastardo scares everyone who hears you!” Romano scoffed. After his brother and Germany started dating officially, Romano had to learn to tolerate the bulky potato. He had the misfortune of walking in on them once–only once was more than he ever needed to see. They worked out an arrangement; the sound-proofed basement’s small front room was designated to Veneziano and Romano got a reasonable explanation to hide his pseudo-dungeon.

“Imma gonna get to work…” Romano grumbled.

“In _that_ outfit?” Veneziano asked. Romano glanced down at his black combat boots, somewhat tight black leather pants and red button-up shirt. He shrugged,

“They make me look taller and scarier. Now don’t let anyone in this house. Especially not Kraut-breath!” Romano’s lip twitched, and he stormed off dramatically, leaving Veneziano alone with his apple.

 

* * *

 

Veneziano was napping on the couch by the front door. An hour or so had passed since Romano secluded himself in his underground lair. Veneziano yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up, in only his shorts, and stretched as a knock came from the door. Without thinking he stood up and answered it. He immediately jumped back out of confusion at the sight before him. Spain was sheepishly grinning in a pair of black leather booty shorts, an open burgundy vest, and a black dog collar holding a small basket of tomatoes. It was obviously one of the BFT’s schemes to get the Spaniard laid or strangled (or both ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).

“Hola Veneziano. Is Romano home?” Spain asked sheepishly, rubbing his knees together.

“Ciao. He’s kinda busy right now. You should come back later.” Veneziano hesitated.

“Italy, please let me in. France and Prussia are waiting in the bushes with water balloons filled with tomato juice.”

“I thought you liked that kinda thing…”

“Not when I am forcibly dressed like this! Please! ¡Por favor!” Spain pouted and looked at Veneziano with puppy-dog eyes not even the strongest person could resist. Italy sighed and let him inside, all the while knowing he would regret this decision.

“He’s working on a delicate project in the basement. He’ll be a while. Don’t go bothering him, okay?”

“Sí! Mi tomate pequeño is all grown up!”

“Feel free to rest on the couch. Can I offer you something to eat or drink?” Italy smiled. Spain shook his head and sat down, setting the tomatoes on the ground next to him. Veneziano tilted his head and sat next to him. They quietly chatted about random things for a half hour when out of nowhere the basement door opened and a very flustered Romano’s voice called out,

“Veneziano, get the fucking first aid kit! I need it right fucking now dammit!”

“’Excuse me, Spain, I’ll be right back!” Veneziano sprang up and darted to the kitchen, leaving a confused Spaniard to slowly understand what was happening, like a time bomb. He heard the basement door close, and as if on command he jumped up ready to run to the rescue. He didn’t get far when he saw Veneziano returning with a big smile and a small fresh blood stain on his right wrist.

“What happened? Is he alright?”

“Romano is fine. He a just a needed a band aid!” Italy’s voice shook so badly that even Spain could tell he was lying through his teeth. Spain raised his eyebrows and stared him down with a dark gleam in his eyes. The Italian gulped, trapped under the crushing glare.

“Is that so? That’s a lot of blood on your arm for him to need only a band aid.”

“M-my wrist?” Veneziano glanced at his arm and mentally cursed himself for not washing it off before going back.

“I do not like knowing my Roma needs me and I’m not there for him.” Spain growled as if he were possessed by a demon. The elder nation stormed past Italy, who cowered as he marched away, and made his way to the basement. He raced down the stairs and listened to a blood-curdling scream. Before he could run to the rescue he heard Romano’s voice low and filled with repressed glee,

“Which hurt more, the iron or the alcohol? Don’t answer that, I only need one answer, where is the next shipment coming in?”

“It’s-it’s going to-to…” a very weak voice faded.

“Dammit! Fucking shock kicked in at the worst fucking time!”

Spain cautiously stepped into the crimson front room. A king-sized bed with tall bedposts took up the center of the room with the headboard against the back wall. There was a dark trunk on either side of the red bedding and black sheets. A door all the way on the left wall creaked open, and Romano stepped out, shedding his bloody shirt.

“Fucking pussy. Couldn’t handle a little fucking burn before fading on me…” Romano mumbled to the floor. He tossed the shirt aside and looked up. His face turned red the instant he saw Spain gawking at him.

“Ro-Romano, I–you…Were you just torturing that man?” Spain gawked at the other’s toned bare chest and form-fitting pants that smoothed over his well-sculpted legs covered by the rough leather. What stood out the most was the forming tent between those legs struggling against the fly. Spain could feel the sudden lack of ball room in his shorts and mentally cringed at the rough chafing.

“What the hell are you doing here!? I told Veneziano not to let anyone in!” Romano snarled. Spain put his hands up in defense and stepped back unconsciously.

“Sorry, I came to, er, see you and he told me I could wait in the front room, but then he had to run down here and there was blood on his wrist and I thought you were hurt! I didn’t think you would be torturing anyone! That’s just wrong Roma!”

“Wrong? Wrong!? Of all the people in the world, you don’t have the right to tell me it’s wrong!” the Italian snarled and moved closer. Spain backed until his legs hit the end of the bed.

“Roma, what are you–?” Spain gasped, but stopped abruptly as Romano grabbed his vest and leaned in close to his face, snarling,

“Don’t play dumb with me, that’s my brother’s job! You got off during your inquisitions! I saw that twisted grin every time some bastard screamed!  You liked watching him bleed! You loved that sadistic shit! You have no room to talk!” Romano pushed him, so he landed in his back. He sat up quickly, just to find Romano had crawled over him with glazed over amber eyes and a dark, alluring smirk on his lips. The stunned nation under him did not notice the leash in his hand or that it was nearing the damnable collar he was wearing until he heard a click. His wide eyes darted to Romano’s right hand and saw the taut leash. He gulped and looked questioningly to the Italian. Romano chuckled darkly,

“You shouldn’t have come down here—in _that_.” his hungry eyes scanned the muscular body beneath him, noting the short shorts that barely covered that perfect ass. The subconsciously licked his lips and lowered his face next to Spain’s ear.

“You need to be punished for breaking my only rule.” he purred and slowly licked the shell, earning a shallow gasp from the nation below him. He grinned and climbed off the bed with Spain following in tow. The Spaniard flushed as the fabric around his neck tugged and dug into his skin. Despite the pain and the fact he could easily overpower the Italian, he enjoyed the rough treatment and didn’t want to stop.

“On your knees!” Romano growled. Spain obliged and looked up to the Italian in control with such an innocent expression. If this is how his little tomato wanted to play, he could go along with it until he got a chance to turn the tables later—maybe. Romano tied the leash to the nearest bedpost and strutted to one of the chests. He opened it and pulled out a ball gag, a small but powerful vibrator, handcuffs, a blindfold, and a cat-o-nine tails whip. He set everything on the sheets save for the whip and the handcuffs.

Spain watched the Italian with some amusement as he returned to stand right in front of him with his crotch an inch from his face. Spain’s hands moved to free Romano’s aching cock, but he received a harsh slap to the face that had him reeling. In a flash Romano held his hands behind him and cuffed them together.

“No, no, no. As of today, _I_ am the boss of _you_.” Romano growled, every word laced with cruel irony. He knelt in front of his new pet and gently stroked the cheek he slapped. Spain shuddered under his touch.

“You will only speak when I tell you to, and you will only act if I order you to—otherwise this could get very painful, and I don’t want to clean too much blood. Understood?” Romano’s icy tone was cold enough to make Spain shiver. The sunny nation nodded, much to the shorter man’s delight. He stood and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock from the stifling prison with a grunt. His erect member stood intimidatingly, making Spain’s eyes go wide. While they had had sex before, he had never noticed that Romano was so well endowed. Maybe because the Italian always bottomed and maybe because his sadistic hobby aroused him more than kisses and cuddles. It didn’t really matter in the moment, all Spain wanted was a taste. He leaned in and dragged his tongue from the base to the tip. Romano moaned and yanked his pet to his feet by the hair to look into his eyes.

“Bastard, what did I just say?” Romano barked. The fire behind his eyes caused Spain to gulp. Romano slapped him again and growled.

“Answer me!”

“Only do what you tell me and answer when spoken to!” he yelped. The only thing more painful than the slap was the leather chaffing him below. Romano grinned and forced Spain to stumble back onto the bed. Romano crawled over him with the whip in tow and knelt dangerously close to those tight shorts.

“You were out of line, Tonio, maybe this will teach you to listen.” Romano raised the whip and slashed it across Spain’s chest. He let out a pained yelp and wiggled to escape, but Romano had him pinned and the collar was beginning to choke him. Romano whipped him again and reveled in the strained gasps he received. The Spaniard’s eyes watered, and his face was bright red and flustered. He whacked him once more and slid back to untie the leash, leaving the whip by his leg.

He pulled the leash so that Spain’s nose was touching his. The menacing tone in his rich baritone voice was so much more enticing when he whispered,

“You’re a pathetic masochist, aren’t you? Just begging to get a rough fuck.  Mmm, I’m happy to help with that.” Before Spain could reply, Romano crashed their lips together and forced his tongue inside the other’s mouth. It was a dance and a battle Romano was winning and Spain willingly succumbed. Dear God, he was as much a masochist as he was a sadist! As soon as he was used to the kissing, Romano took the hand that wasn’t holding the leash and slapped that perfect ass, clawing into that sweet flesh as his pet gasped. Romano released the cheek and slapped it again as he separated for air. Spain moaned as Romano kissed, bit, and sucked the skin on his neck, leaving bruises and drawing blood that he greedily lapped up.

He forced the vest off Spain’s shoulders, so it would slide to his cuffed wrists as he explored further south. His tongue teasingly traced every valley that formed between each perfectly sculpted muscle. Spain’s moans were music to his ears and they got louder and needier when Romano’s tongue dipped into his navel and traveled to the hem of his shorts.

When he got up, Spain whined in displeasure. Those shorts were too damn tight! Romano licked his lips. His crotch was hardly an inch away from Spain’s face. He looked up at Romano pleadingly. At this point he was certain he wasn’t going to turn the tables–the chafing around his neck, the awkward position the cuffs left his arms in, the tingling sting left by the whip–they fueled his own lust more than Romano’s. He would play this role and play it well.

“Be a good boy and tell Boss what you want.” Romano purred looking down at him.

“I want Boss to fuck me! I want to feel you pounding me like a dirty little slut!” Spain panted, feeling his hard on tighten his shorts further, causing the fabric to ride up his ass, “I want to taste his hot sticky cum! I want to please Boss!”

“Such a dirty mouth!” Romano smirked. It felt too good being called Boss by Spain. He was going to make this a fuck to remember. He thrusted his hips slightly, so that his throbbing, leaking tip brushed his pet’s lips. Spain stayed still, obeying his first order.

“This should clean it right up!” Romano cooed, then barked, “Suck!” Spain happily opened his mouth and darted his tongue across Romano’s slit. He looked the Italian straight in the eye as he craned his neck and took in as much as he could, less than half because of the position. Romano groaned and thrust into his pet’s mouth. Spain gagged as the throbbing cock penetrated his throat and he could hardly accommodate it at the angle. The salty mix of sweat and precum graced his tongue and Romano’s natural musk filled his nostrils. Why hadn’t they done this before!

Spain flicked his tongue, caressing whatever skin it could come in contact with as Romano thrusted in and out roughly. He narrowed his focus to a pulsing vein on the underside of the Italian’s cock and massaged it with his lips and tongue. Romano let out a low animalistic growl and grabbed a fist full of Spain’s hair, yanking on it harshly. Spain moaned out of sheer arousal around Romano’s length, in turn making the Italian pull even harder as pleasure coursed through him. Spain began to suck harshly, making slurping sounds as spit and precum dribbled down his chin. Romano was so close, and both men knew it.

Romano pulled out quickly, staving off his orgasm. He wasn’t going to cum first. He slid back and grabbed the vibrator. He got to his feet, freed his hold on the leash, and slowly unbuttoned those damnable shorts. He took the zipper in his teeth and slowly dragged it down, savoring every click as it came undone. Spain watched him, needing to break the restraints on his wrists. His breathing was shallow and harsh. He gasped when Romano's fingers made contact with his hips, barely brushing the skin, so he could pull the shorts off slowly. The feeling of the rough leather sliding over his swollen cock made him thrash his head in an effort to prevent his uncontrollable moans.

“Oh my, someone’s excited.” Romano snickered, “and it only gets better from here.” He lifted Spain's hips and prodded his unprepared entrance with the vibrator. He shoved it in and used a switch to set it at the second lowest setting. Spain squirmed and fought against his voice. Romano grinned, such a good little bitch.

“I want to hear you, moan for me.” He hissed. Spain whimpered as his tight hole vibrated. His hips twitched. His stiff cock got harder and redder. The Spaniard could only barely whimper, and the Italian was losing patience.

“Louder!” Romano growled kicking the toy up three notches. To his delight Spain cried out and panted. His toes curled as sweat coated his body. Romano watched his pet consumed by ecstasy. So weak. Putty in his hands. He noticed that Spain's dick was leaking. That wasn't good.

Romano leaned over and licked up the trail of precum dribbling down. He dragged his tongue to the slit and lapped up the salty fluids. Once cleaned he pressed his thumb over the slit and massaged around the head with his palm.

“Hngh! Ah! Ahh! Mmm!” Spain whined. He was already so close! The thumb blocking his slit felt like he was trapped under a rock with no way out. The waves that racked his tender hole mixed with the teasing on his head sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. His toes curled as he thrashed and groaned.

“You want to cum?” Romano purred. Spain was a submissive mess. His agape mouth and ragged breathing–his half-lidded eyes filled with lust–his sweat coated body twitching in need of release. It was a sight to behold.

“Sí!” the Spaniard gasped.

“Tell me how much you need it. Beg for it.”

“Please! Please! I need to cum! ¡Por favor! I'm going crazy! Let me cum for you, Boss! Per favore Lovino!” he begged. Lovino snickered and wagged his free finger at him.

“Not yet. You don’t sound like you’re enjoying this enough.” the Italian purred. He cranked the vibrations up again and lazily teased the aching cock in his hand. He set the remote down and reached up to tease one of Spain’s nipples. He leaned over the quaking body and admired his work.

Spain was moaning and groaning under him. His eyes were squeezed shut as the occasional growl slipped through his hot pants. His perfectly sculpted torso was glazed in sweat and every muscle was highlighted for greedy hazel eyes as they twitched and pulsed from pure ecstasy. The bite marks on his neck were already bruising and his sensitive nipples were erect. Romano could feel his own need getting much stronger.

“Tell boss everything you want him to do to you, Spagna.” Romano grinned darkly. Spain, who could barely hear him through the sound of his pulse rumbling through his ears, gasped and whined.

“Please, I want Boss to punish me! I want to feel him inside me...I...I want him to fuck my mouth. I-I want his big hard cock to fill my tight ass and tear it in half while he fucks my slutty body into the mattress! I want to be covered in cum only for Boss!”

Romano smirked and slowly dragged his tongue around his pet’s pert bud. The Spaniard cried out and tears started to spill from his eyes. Romano trailed his tongue down his abdomen again, making sure to teasingly dip just below his navel. Spain’s voice hitched, desperate for release.

The Italian sat up and straddled his thigh and grinded his own hard-on near, but not exactly touching Spain’s. Every inch of his body was hypersensitive and over stimulated. Romano was putting him through hell.

“Are you picturing me deep inside you?” Romano grunted. Spain weakly nodded and whimpered. Boss grinned devilishly and quickly wrapped his fingers against Spain’s dick. He tilted the head toward its owner and moved his palm so that Spain could finally release. He pumped the swollen cock rapidly. Spain’s body went rigid and he cried out as long hot jets of cum erupted from his cock onto his chest and face. The sheer force of his orgasm nearly blinded the brunette as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. His whole body shook under the needy Italian.

It would have been the end for Spain, but Romano had other plans…

 

 

“Tch!” Romano scoffed and grabbed the ball gag. Spain's eyes were scrunched up as his body tingled from his orgasm and the vibration inside of him. His cum-stained chest rose and fell slowly as he relaxed. Though he was spent, his cock was already half hard again.

“Ro-Romano?” he opened his eyes and looked at the predator kneeling over him, glaring. He gulped, making his Adam's apple bob.

“What was my rule Spagna?” Romano hissed.

“Don't talk unless spoken to.” He breathed. Romano nodded and held the gag up for Spain to see.

“You were so loud, you might have woken up the bastard. You don't want that.” The Italian cooed and dipped so his nose just barely touched Spain's.

“I would hate to leave you when you look so inviting.” He growled and slid his tongue across Spain's lips one last time for a while. He took the gag and slowly put it on the Spaniard.

“I'm going to tear you in half.” the Italian purred into Spain's ear. The submissive nation shivered. Romano turned the toy up a notch and growled in his ear,

“And I'll make damn sure you really feel everything.” He licked a bit of cum that splattered on Spain's cheek and snatched the blindfold to put it to use. He tied it around his pet’s eyes and snagged the whip from at his feet.

“You want Boss to punish you?” the Italian purred. Spain nodded and whimpered. Romano dragged the fanned-out whip teasingly over Spain's fresh hard on. Spain moaned into the gag. With his sight restricted, he was able to feel the seams on each thin strip of cloth. He slammed his head against the bed at the slight touch. Romano was going to drive him crazy!

Romano slowly guided the whip up to his navel and slid it off the other’s abdomen. There was no need to add injury to insult on this finely crafted piece of art. Instead he scooted back and hoisted Spain’s legs up so that his head was between Spain’s legs. He reached out and spread the Spaniard’s ass cheeks, giving them a rough squeeze and darted his tongue out to torment his pet a little more. He could feel the blood pulsing through his pet as he licked around the rim. Spain was moaning and whining into the gag as the Italian’s tongue circled and lapped at his entrance. He cried out when Romano stuck his tongue inside and began pumping his head in and out. Hazel eyes shut in pure bliss as muscular rings tightened and tried to drag him further in. He accidentally nudged the vibrator’s cord and caused it to shift, brushing against the spot that drove Spain insane.

Muffled screams brought Romano out of his trance. He pulled his tongue back and slowly kissed up to his balls. He placed an open mouth kiss on one, sucking and nipping at it, before kissing his way up Spain’s thigh. His pet was quaking under each touch, and he was groaning and growling so loud he might lose his voice.

A muffled, “fuck” escaped the bound nation as his eyes watered from the stimulation. Romano smirked down at him, not that he could see, and slid off the bed, to Spain’s displeasure. He went to one of the chests and pulled out a bottle of lube. He wasted no time uncapping it and slicking his length. It was his turn to grunt in pleasure as he partly tended to his neglected need. Why would he need to warm it up? No amount of cold could shrink him at this point, not with his pet moaning loudly begging for his return. He crawled back on the bed on his knees near Spain’s entrance.

“Such a good boy.” he licked his lips, “Boss thinks you deserve a reward.”  Spain nodded rapidly, he needed more, now! Romano chuckled- Spain was so enthusiastic, he couldn’t go easy on him.

Romano grabbed the backs of his knees and thrust them back to his ears as he slammed his cock into Spain with an audible animalistic growl. Spain howled as Romano mercilessly rammed into him at a dizzying rhythmic pace. Each thrust sent the vibrator still inside of him further into his prostate. His tight walls weren’t ready for the abuse they were going through. It hurt so good. Romano was so thick, and Spain was getting dizzy from the way Romano’s fat cock stretched him. Romano’s growls and grunts were musical to him. He couldn’t think straight. His abandoned dick was throbbing and leaking. It was swollen and read and desperate for release. He needed to cum, but Boss wouldn’t let him.

Romano grabbed Spain’s length and blocked his slit again. Spain cried out against the action, but he couldn’t form words. He was losing his mind. Romano thrust harder and faster, making the other see white. He was so tight. The Italian found himself being drawn in further with each thrust. His cock was being swallowed and squeezed just right by the Spaniard’s ass. He wouldn’t last much longer as he felt his own hot precum dripping and mixing with the lube around his hard length. He was panting and desperate. He didn’t care about timing or rhythm anymore.  If it were even possible he moved faster and harder fighting to release everything inside.

“You like that?” the Italian breathed. Spain nodded and whimpered. He was ready to explode.

“You dirty slut! I bet you want to cum too?” Romano huffed. Spain nodded feverishly. Romano growled and placed both hands on Spain’s hips,

“Don’t cum before me---Fuck!” Romano growled as he hit his limit and forced Spain to hit his. They released at the same time. Romano filled him and pulled out. He continued to shake as hot jets streaked from his length on to Spain’s body. Spain’s back was arched, and he cried out as his orgasm blinded him. His breathing was erratic, and he looked erotic. The yowl he let out would put a tomcat in heat to shame. Romano fell to his hands and knees and lowered his head to catch his breath. He glanced up at Spain and smiled. The ribbons of white crisscrossing his torso, the sweat coating him, and the afterglow of an unprecedented orgasm made him look godly. Romano carefully removed the toy before it could rile his pet up again and shut it off. He undid the gag and blindfold and gazed lovingly into Spain’s dazed eyes.

“Romano?” Spain breathed. The Italian tilted his chin and sweetly kissed the Spaniard. He undid the cuffs and tossed them aside. He curled up next to Spain and kissed his nose and snuggled into the mattress, looking into his lover’s eyes cutely.

“That was...amazing…” Spain hummed and rubbed his sore wrists. He pulled Romano close and nuzzled his face in his hair.

“Mmm” The Italian cooed. Spain chuckled. How could he switch from being a dominating sex-machine to a cuddly kitten so quickly? It didn’t matter how, all Spain knew was that Romano was his perfect partner, no matter what (and he would have to thank Gilbert and Francis for goading him here). He pulled Romano to his chest and drifted to sleep with his “Boss”.


	2. 1, 2, 3...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning**  
>  -threesome (m/m/m)  
> -double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PortRomaSpa? yep!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Afonso is the name I use for Port..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~_let's talk ooc...cuz that's what they are_~~

"Are you sure he's up for this?" Lovino huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Of course! He been having very loud wet dreams for weeks!" Antonio chuckled darkly. The couple was outside of Afonso's room plotting one of the freakiest threesomes in history. They had everything planned out. Before Afonso came home from work, doubting the usefulness of his job, Lovino would tie Antonio to his brother's bed and blindfold him. Then he would seduce a very needy Portuguese man and get things heated up!

The couple snuck into Afonso's room and prepared. Antonio stripped tormentingly slowly, making Lovino's mouth water. He unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up, revealing his amazing toned abs an inch at a time. The fabric fell from his shoulders when he shrugged. He slipped out of his pants and boxers quickly, making sure to bend over so Lovino got a great view of his perfect ass.

Lovino was an aroused blushing mess when Antonio rested on the bed. Lovino took the rope he was carrying and tied Antonio's wrists to the bedposts. He made the knots tight enough to chafe.

"Fuck! Lovino!" he moaned and tried to move his arms. No luck. Lovino then pushed his legs back and spread them. Antonio was half hard already. Lovino smirked and tied his legs into place. He blindfolded the Spaniard and sensually devoured his lips.

"You look so fucking hot, bastard," Lovino said as he pulled back, "I don't know if I can handle the wait."

"You have to!" Antonio said, "Just find a way to get him up here fast!" 

"I'm preparing us both first." Lovino sighed.

* * *

Afonso walked into the house and groaned. Antonio had to have the only person he wanted to ravish at the moment. He could see it clearly when he closed his eyes–Lovino squirming under him moaning and begging for more. It wasn't love, but dammit he needed action! A quick fix, one fuck, to get his attention away from his brother's lover. So he could go find a relationship without ruining his relationship with his little brother.

"Hey Bastard!" Lovino called from the stairs. He sauntered down in his briefs and an unbuttoned shirt. He made sure to get Afonso's attention with the way his hips swayed ever so slightly highlighting the bulge between his legs. The brunette's eyebrows hid in his hairline at the arousing sight. What the hell was happening? 

"Olá Lovino..." he responded hesitantly as the Italian nearly pressed up against him.

"I've been waiting for you to get back for hours!" he trailed a finger down Afonso's chest, eliciting a shiver from his target.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Antonio?" 

"Maybe...but he hasn't been–satisfying lately." He pressed against him and ground his hips so his target could feel his throbbing hard on . Afonso gulped. This was too good to be true. His hands slid to Lovino's waist and he stared into honey eyes, trying miserably to keep from causing the chasm between his brother and him from growing.

"Me beije." Lovino leaned in and whispered against his lips. Afonso's mouth captured his in a rough, dominating kiss. Lovino melted into it, darting his tongue across sealed lips. Afonso smirked and slipped his own tongue into Lovino's eager mouth. Lovino moaned as Afonso tasted every last inch. Unlike Antonio, Afonso tasted of ocean waves and–it was hard to explain in traditional terms, but it was addicting.

Lovino wound one hand in those long curls and cupped Afonso's crotch in the other. Half hard? Perhaps a trick he used on Antonio would fix that. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked.

Afonso broke the kiss and groaned, but not out of pleasure. He grabbed Lovino's wrists and held them over his head. Panting and staring him down, Afonso sent shivers down Lovino's spine.

"That was very bad Lovino...I think that calls for punishment." 

"Ooh a punishment?" Lovino simpered and rubbed Afonso's crotch with his leg. The brunette groaned and loosened his hold. Lovino escaped and said with a flirtatious wink,

"Not out here!" he cooed and sauntered off to the man's bedroom. Afonso followed quickly, shedding his shirt and shoes before bursting into his room.

"Mmmm...Lovino..." Antonio whined as the Italian stroked his aching cock. Afonso glanced at the tied-up Spaniard and eyed Lovino. The Italian removed his hands and shed his shirt.

"You wanted to punish me? Do it while I punish him. You have no idea how bad I want you." Lovino ran his hands down Afonso's chest and licked his lips lewdly as he paused over a nipple.  

"You are a dirty little whore." Afonso growled. Lovino pinched and rolled the hard nub between his index finger and thumb. Fons groaned and yanked him away by the arm.

"I know, but you know you like it." Lovino smirked. Afonso sure as hell agreed with him, but this attitude wouldn't do.  

"You've been a very bad boy. Take off his blindfold so he can watch your punishment." he purred. Lovino nodded and sauntered over to Antonio. He leaned over the bed and moved the blindfold into Antonio's mouth, putting his ass on display. Afonso took advantage of that and gave that soft round flesh a good smack. Lovino yelped and moaned as he tightened the blindfold. Antonio's eyes were half-lidded and hazy. They went wide when Afonso yanked Lovino off him and brought his face to his crotch.

"Why don't you clean up that filthy mouth of yours." Fons purred as he pulled out his dick, already hard and oozing. Lovino licked his lips and dragged his tongue from base to tip, making a show of it to torture Antonio. He circled the head slowly, and licked the slit clean before taking it all in his mouth. Fons grunted and threaded his fingers through Lovino's hair. He stared directly at Antonio and smirked darkly,

"Damn, Lovino's good at this. I bet you wish that mouth was on you." Antonio nodded fervently and whimpered.

"Mmm...such a dirty little whore. One cock isn't enough." Afonso purred. Lovino's tongue circled the head as he sucked and bobbed his head trying to accommodate the delicious length. Slowly he took in more and more, letting his jaw go slack. "Such a talented bitch...mmmn...swallow it slut." Afonso purred, running his fingers through Lovino's hair. Lovino deep throated him and swallowed thickly, getting dizzy from the scent. He reached down and brushed the head of his own dick and moaned. Afonso bucked his hips roughly and began to fuck his face. Lovino always loved that, especially when Antonio was in a sadistic mood, but it was clear that Afonso knew more about what he was doing.

"Fuck!" Afonso moaned as he came. He pulled his half-hard cock from Lovino's pink lips and smirked–he swallowed it all.

"You taste good." Lovino gasped.

"Be a good cum slut and make him explode all over your face. I want a show." Afonso purred and stripped. Lovino obeyed and crawled over Antonio as if they were about to 69. Afonso stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed his cock. Oh Lovino would give him a show, alright. 

With his ass in the air he bent down and nuzzled Antonio before slowly dragging the tip of his tongue up the side to his leaking head and lapping at the slit. He pressed it with his thumb to block the release welling in the bound Spaniard. His tongue dipped lower, bringing a ball into his mouth and lapping at it vigorously. Lovino's free hand went lower and rubbed against the puckered, slicked hole. Antonio gasped and whimpered. A lone digit teased him without mercy, he needed more!

Afonso watched with greedy eyes, stroking his length. He wanted Lovino's tongue on him again. He wanted to slap that ass wiggling in the air. He could picture it all–the light gasp when flesh hit soft flesh, the sting in his hand, the red mark on that plump cheek. Then he would go down and eat the Italian out. He could almost hear the heated groans and whimpers, making his boner almost painfully hard. He was close.

"Ahh—I can't take it anymore!" Antonio yelped, muffled by the gag, begging for relief. Lovino chose to ignore him and sucked harder. Afonso was panting, grunting, and huffing as he neared his climax–Antonio would get his wish soon.

"Does the dirty little whore want a face full of cum?" Afonso growled. Lovino nodded, effectively removing his mouth from Antonio.

"Fuck—open that filthy mouth! And let him cum" Afonso hissed, biting his bottom lip. He came at the same time as Antonio, who practically screamed as hot jets of cum splattered on Lovino's face and tongue. Afonso was far from spent, though he added to the mess Lovino licked up as it dribbled down. 

"Mmm, you taste good, Sir!" Lovino moaned. He reached behind himself and pressed two fingers into his clean, slick hole. He fingered himself, letting Antonio watch up close how those fingers slid in and out. He could only imagine what it would have felt like in that constricting heat. Of course, Afonso was imagining the same thing.

"Please! Please fuck me!" Lovin panted. Afonso smirked and sat down next to Antonio's head. He wanted the bound and gagged man to see exactly what he was doing to Lovino–every detail. He grabbed the Italian and threw him over his lap. Lovino shivered looking up at Fons–that evil smirk said the man meant business. 

"You still need to be punished." he purred, ignoring the groans and whimpers coming from Antonio, who wanted to see more. He watched his big brother lick his palm and then quickly slap Lovino's rear. The force of the blow made a loud clap, almost as loud as Lovino's yelp. Afonso struck again, this time making the flesh jiggle and turn pink. He decided that instead of ten, he would go for five when he felt a little precum leaking onto his leg from the Italian. He wasn't about to let Lovino cum yet.

After the fifth smack, Afonso pulled Lovino up roughly so that the Italian was kneeling over him. His hands ghosted up and down those strong plump thighs and watch Lovino shudder. Antonio watched too, hard and desperate to be touched. 

"Why don't you take a seat." he motioned to his lap, ready to prepare Lovino. The Italian smirked and placed his hands on Afonso's shoulders. He slowly began to sheathe himself on a very hot, wide, Portuguese cock and simpered,

"I've been stretching for your dick all day. It's so big! I love being stretched like this!" Afonso frowned and quickly slammed Lovino down so that his cock was balls deep. He moved one of his hands behind Lovino and rubbed his filled entrance.  

"You want to be stretched?" Fons hissed, "I'll stretch you so much we might get a third dick in there. Move." Lovino shuddered at the thought of being completely full and and quickly began to rise and slam back down, moaning and gasping. Afonso grunted and bit down on Lovino's neck to keep his mind on his latest plan.

Antonio watched with wide, lusting eyes as his boyfriend slid up and down his brother's length. He would go so deep so quickly that the sound of skin slapping was as loud as Lovino's moans. He was particularly focused on Lovino's cock while it bounced between the pair. Antonio wanted a few things at once–to taste it, to ride it, and to see it from an angle where he was the one fucking him. That final wish was about to come true! 

Afonso pressed two fingers into Lovino and moved them in and out a little out of time with Lovino's thrusts. Lovino mewled and panted, feeling his cock twitch. Afonso added a third finger and sped up, stretching Lovino as far as he could. He pulled out both his fingers and cock and motioned to one very horny Spaniard before Lovino could protest,

"He's been tortured enough. Ride him. I'll be right behind you." Lovino obeyed–he couldn't figure out what the Portuguese man meant when he purred that, but he knew he would enjoy it. He crawled over Antonio and grinned darkly. His nail gently scratched from Antonio's shoulders to his hips. He whined, begging for more without words.  

"Dirty bastard." Lovino hummed, guiding Antonio's dick to his loosened hole. He pushed the entire thing inside and cried out, throwing his head back. He rose up and then slid back down, partially aware of the man kneeling behind him. He rose up again and froze, feeling those calloused hands that spanked him on his hips. One of them moved and suddenly Lovino felt another thick hard cock pushing into him. He yowled and panted.

He screamed when Afonso pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. He started moving Lovino up and down Antonio while slamming his hips into the Italian. He was so tight and the friction between his cock and the other was maddening. Lovino was sweaty and panting as his ass was brutally murdered. He was so full and his prostate was a victim of repeated abuse. 

"Does the dirty little whore like having two fat cocks in his ass?" Afonso grunted, licking the Italian's earlobe.

"Yes! God yes! Please! More!" 

"More? Greedy, aren't you?" Afonso chuckled and reached around to stroke Lovino's neglected erection. The delicious groans that escaped him spurred Afonso further and caused Antonio to buck his hips. Lovino cried out and reached behind his shoulder with one arm, pulling and holding Afonso flush to his back.

"Keep doing that." Fons hissed to Toño. Antonio complied gratefully and mercilessly. Lovino was on the edge, panting and licking at the air, ready to spill at any second, as were his lovers. Fons bit into his shoulder and thrusted harder. Antonio whined as a knot coiled in his stomach he cried out when the coil snapped and he came. Lovino groaned, causing Afonso to snap and shoot his controlled load deep inside. He pulled Lovino off of Antonio, keeping the denied Italian plugged up with his still hard cock, and maneuvered do they were next to Antonio's head.  

"Take off the gag, and sit on his face." He whispered against Lovino's shoulder. Lovino did as he was asked, and removed the blindfold from his boyfriend's mouth. Antonio coughed with hazy eyes and smiled lustfully.

"This was a good idea..." he hummed, "Let me taste you." Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned in to capture Antonio's lips in a heated kiss. Tongues slid between mouths and and twirled around each other when their lips practically separated. It was arousing, but not what Afonso wanted. He bucked his hips harshly, making Lovino yelp and pull away. The Italian gave him a dark glare and slid tantalizingly off his cum-coated length. He held in all that cum and knelt over Antonio's face. He twisted and peeked at his boyfriend's face and scoffed as the Spaniard licked his lips seductively, 

"You're a dirty bastard. You want to drink all the cum from my ass, don't you?"

"I want to!" Antonio whined, "I don't care if I taste him too! Let me worship your amazing ass and thighs!" Afonso smirked at them and motioned for Lovino to lower himself. He arched his back as he did, feeling a hot Spanish tongue lapping at and around his entrance. Antonio licked at until hot semen dribbled out and onto his tongue. He slowly began to thrust in and out of the tight flesh and moaned when Lovino reached for his hardening cock. Afonso shifted positions as well and knelt over Antonio's hips, stroking his dick for Lovino to see. Lovino moved his hand aside and took the entire length in his mouth, tasting the delicious cum that coated it. Afonso, deciding he wanted a taste too, licked his hand clean as he rocked his hips into that sassy mouth. The moans Lovino let loose around him caused him to move faster. 

Lovino was losing his mind. Afonso was ready to fuck his face again. Antonio' tongue and moans that vibrated against his walls siphoned the cum sloshing inside him. He was going to cum! He let out a sharp moan that shook Afonso to the core. He quickly pulled out of Lovino's mouth and pulled him off of Antonio. The Italian protested, needing to release.

"Prepare him." Afonso nodded toward Antonio, "And drain those blue balls in him. It would be a waste not to fuck him all tied up like that." Lovino smirked with half-lidded eyes. He went between Antonio's knees and kneaded that perfect ass. 

"Does baby want his milk?" Lovino stared into Antonio's eyes. What a role reversal! Antonio whimpered and nodded meekly.

"¡Por Favor Papi!" he whined. Lovino rubbed the head of his engorged length against Antonio's slick hole.

"Certo bambino. Papino ti ame." Lovino purred as he slowly slid into the clenching heat and moaned with Antonio. He stayed still, waiting for permission to move while Afonso watched, waiting for the right moment to strike. Once Antonio gave Lovino the okay, the Italian was merciless. He slammed into Antonio, making him scream and pull at his bindings harshly. Sweat rolled down his brow as he was gored by Lovino's rather impressive cock. 

"Don't mind me..." Afonso whispered against Lovino's back after he snuck up behind him, "I want to wreck that ass on my own." Before Lovino could respond, Afonso slipped into his abused hole again. He began to pound into him roughly and in doing so, set the pace for Lovino fucking Antonio.

Skin slapping and the scent of sweat and sex filled the room. Afonso bit into Lovino's shoulder and licked the salty bruised skin. Explicit words in Portuguese, Italian, and Spanish rang out as Antonio and Afonso approached their final limits. Lovino was in heaven and the orgasm he was denied twice was about to wash over him. That coiling sensation would in the three men. It snapped first in Antonio and then Afonso. 

Two simultaneous cries of "Lovino" escaped as Antonio's ass clamped down of the Italian and he came all over his abdomen and chest. Afonso slammed his hips once more and drained every last drop into Lovino. With his ass loaded with hot cum and his cock being squeezed and pulled in, mixed with his heightened sensitivity, Lovino howled and shot jet after jet into Antonio. He kept cumming and cumming until he was lightheaded and Antonio was bulging with his seed.

Afonso pulled out and then Lovino. They made quick work of the knots around Antonio's wrists and legs and shifted so Afonso could collapse on his bed, sated and satisfied. He fell asleep instantly. Antonio and Lovino gathered their things and quietly crept out of the room. 

"That–That was intense." Lovino mumbled, leaning against Antonio. The Spaniard chuckled, guiding them to his room while holding in all of Lovino's cum.

"It was. Let's go take a nice nap before round 2, you and me and a butt plug. I want to feel like your cum dumpster, Papino." Antonio purred the last word. He was usually the daddy but he liked being the little boy too.

"We'll see...if you're a good boy." Lovino smirked. Oh the new experiences would keep on coming! And he was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what fresh hell did i write?


	3. Office Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warnings**  
>  -role play  
> -rough sex  
> -erotic asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have a problem...I am sorry_

Romano Lovino Vargas could admit a few things–he hated his job as a secretary, he was easily aroused, and he blamed his boss on both accounts. That’s right, Antonio Fernández Carriedo was an insufferable son of a bitch, always nagging him for stupid things with a dumb smile. Go get him a coffee, organize the office, order flowers for his mother. It pulled Lovino away from setting up appointments, tracking invoices, answering calls—what he was paid to do! Sometimes the Italian wanted to punch him in his handsome face to get rid of that grin. Other times he wanted to use his mouth to wipe the smile off his face–and it hardly mattered where his lips were touching since the man was so well-built. He would gladly fuck the shit out of happy-go-lucky Antonio if he could. But he preferred the possibility of a furious version. **  
**

It was an average day at the office, just before his shift ended, and Lovino was reading through the appointment schedule he set up for the next week. Everything that week revolved around the end-of-quarter meeting that he could not reschedule on his own–only Antonio had those permissions. That meeting was all he had to worry about on Friday, Lovino made damn sure of that! All was well and so with a few clicks, he pre-approved it and sent it to Antonio to review. He would be back any second.

As if on cue, the boss entered the reception area and made his way past Lovino with a serious frown and a short, gruff greeting. A chill ran down Lovino’s spine. Antonio looked like he wasn’t taking any shit and he moved like a man in charge and ready to kill. Lovino didn’t get to see this side of Antonio often, and he was definitely drawn to it. It was not a good thing for him to feel that pull on the job. He was a mess of sexual frustration in general and even the slightest thing could affect his restless body.

He rubbed his knees together as his body betrayed him. He could see it already; Antonio slamming into him in all his savage glory. He would grunt and growl in Lovino’s ear while Lovino screamed his name, begging to be filled and used. He was in too deep into his fantasy, imagining the bare, Adonis-like body he craved curved over him to notice the sound of said man slamming his laptop shut in the office behind him. Someone was having a bad day!

“Lovino!” Antonio roared as he stormed out of his office. The Italian quickly pulled his chair in so that he was flush against his desk. He was in trouble and his little problem would only make matters worse.

“What did I tell you?!” Antonio snapped as his splayed palms hit the desk. He glowered at the ornery little man glaring back at him defiantly. Oh how he would love to teach this brat a lesson!

“Send you your proposed schedule for next week. I did that!” Lovino huffed, masking his fear and arousal. There was something about the feral glow in those green eyes that made him want to melt.

“I told you to leave Friday clear! Why the fuck am I scheduled for a meeting?!”

“Because it’s been scheduled for three months. If that’s a problem, you fix it!” Lovino scoffed and logged out of his account. He wasn’t gonna get anything else done in the last five minutes if Antonio was acting like this!

“What the hell did I hire you to do?!” the Spaniard snarled, “It’s your job! Do not think I won’t fire your pert little ass if you keep this attitude up!” Lovino’s blood pressure rose when his income was threatened. He shot to his feet and looked Antonio in the eyes before he started shouting right back:

“I kept everything clear for that meeting! I didn’t schedule it and I couldn’t change the date if I wanted to! I thought you wanted that day clear for the quarterly report! Of all the bullshit you make me do, the only thing related to my job is the one that I can’t fix! Go ahead, fire me! I’d like to see someone else put up with you and all the shit you nag me for that’s not in the job description!” His eyes never left Antonio’s face. Antonio glanced down and back up with a slight change in his expression–was a smirk trying to break through?

“You call that part of the ‘job description?’” Antonio hissed, “I didn’t ask for a horny brat in the ad!” Without thinking, he cupped Lovino’s crotch. Lovino gasped and shoved him away. Antonio licked his lips.

“I need you here for overtime.” he growled, “This is your chance to leave.” Lovino could hear it in his voice, the man was not about to pay him for this, but to hell if he passed it up. Instead of a reply he crashed their lips together. Antonio possessively grabbed his jaw, pressing his palm against Lovino’s throat. He was in control and he forced his tongue into Lovino’s mouth, without any resistance from the Italian. Lovino moaned softly into the sloppy, desperate kiss. He ran his hands through Antonio’s hair and sucked on his tongue lightly–call it a sneak peek at what he would love to do.

“This,” Lovino said when he pulled away for air, “is all your fault too. I can’t fix it either.” He ground his hips against his boss’s. Antonio tightened his grip around Lovino’s neck as a warning, but Lovino wasn’t too concerned–his boss was incredibly hard and obviously interested in keeping him alive.

“I’ll be right back.” Antonio growled through clenched teeth, “Be ready, or God help me you will regret it!” He let go of Lovino and stormed into his office. Lovino quickly tore off every article of clothing he had and tossed them in the corner. He closed his computer and hid it in his desk drawer and then locked the door. As soon as he heard that click he heard Antonio clear his throat. He smirked and turned around, expecting to see bare skin and rippling muscles. No Antonio only rid himself of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He had a bottle of lube and a condom at least.

Lovino sauntered up to the desk and sat on it with his legs spread. He gazed at Antonio challengingly. He licked his lips and reached out to pop the buttons on his shirt but Antonio grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Dirty little sluts only touch their own clothes. And unless I say otherwise, their own dicks. Now show me how you tried to fix this problem before.” Antonio purred and let go. He sat in Lovino’s chair and crossed his legs like a movie critic. Lovino scooted to face him again, nervously letting his hand slide down his chest and stomach. While he was proud of his size it was unnerving to put himself on display.

He inhaled sharply as his fingers brushed the head of his cock. He moaned as his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft and began to pump it furiously. His free hand ghosted across his chest and down his side. Antonio watched him, judging every move lustfully. The precum dripping onto Lovino’s fingers looked almost as delicious as the cock it was leaking from. He wanted a taste, he wanted to make Lovino scream and cum with only his mouth.

“Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. Don’t make Boss guess.” Antonio hummed darkly And unzipped his pants. Lovino could hardly speak when his free hand reached behind him and he rubbed his entrance with one finger and pushed it in.

“You want me to guess? I’ll punish you later!—You’re thinking about me touching your fat cock. My cock grinding against your ass. My body pressed up against your back.” Antonio purred as he pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. Lovino grunted as he picked up the pace.

“I’m teasing you with light kisses, sweetly rubbing your chest. You like being a little princess.” Antonio continued only to have Lovino slow his movement.

“Fuck—fuck no! You–You’re biting me, leaving bruises and drawing blood. You’re squeezing my dick with one hand and the other is pressing on my neck!”

“You’re a kinky whore. A damned dirty piece of trash begging to be my bitch.” Antonio smirked and grabbed Lovino’s wrist. He removed Lovino’s hand from his cock and took the head into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled around the tip and lapped at the slit, already leaking onto his tongue. Lovino rolled his head back and pushed two more fingers inside. Antonio’s mouth was hot and wet and amazing. Lovino could feel a coil in his stomach as he pumped his dry fingers in and out of his hole. He was just about to cum when Antonio pulled away and forced him to stop.

Antonio yanked Lovino off the desk and threw him over his knee. Lovino looked over his shoulder and shivered. Antonio was staring at his ass possessively. It was as if he had just won the lottery. He reverently rubbed circles on that beautiful booty, making Lovino squirm.

“Stop that!” Antonio hissed and spanked him, hard. Lovino’s yelp and the red handprint on his ass further fueled Antonio’s desire. He held Lovino still and repeatedly brought his hand back down. Lovino shouted and wailed, loving the erotic sting.

“You like that you filthy whore? If you think your ass hurts now just wait! I will fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk again. You won’t ever want anything but my fat cock deep inside you.” Antonio snarled as his hand made contact over and over.

“God yes! Please! Make me your bitch!” Lovino wailed with tears streaming down his cheeks. He loved the roughness. He loved the deep sultry tone in Antonio’s voice. He loved feeling Antonio’s big hard cock rubbing against his stomach. He needed so much more.

“Good whores don’t talk.” Antonio growled, “Now shut the fuck up and use that mouth how it was meant to be used!” He guided Lovino to the floor between his legs. Lovino licked his lips and timidly reached for Antonio’s huge throbbing cock,only for his hand to be slapped away.

“I said use your mouth you rotten slut!” Antonio growled. Lovino nodded and placed his hands on Antonio’s thighs for leverage. He took the head into his mouth and sucked once, harshly, before bobbing his head, taking in more and more of that wide length in. Antonio threw his head back and bit his lips–his little slut couldn’t know how much he was enjoying it. Strained grunts and gasped escaped him, but nothing more until Lovino’s nose brushed his shirt and he swallowed.

Antonio’s free hand flew to his hair and he bucked his hips wildly into one eager mouth. Lovino gagged and struggled for air, all while falling into an erotic bliss. He wanted Antonio to fuck his face until he came, he wanted to taste his cum–it had to taste better than all the delicious precum. Antonio was waiting for the main course.

He pulled Lovino off his cock and smirked at his glassy eyes reddened cheeks. He was upset, but not disheartened. Good.

“Take this–“ he tossed the bottle of lube to the assistant, “–and prepare that pert ass. Make me want fuck you into next week.” Lovino caught the bottle and climbed on the desk. He liberally covered his fingers in the lube and pressed his face to the desk with his ass in the air for Antonio to see. He pushed two fingers in at once and whined–the lube was cold and his fingers weren’t enough. He thrust them in and out, scissoring occasionally, and moaned loudly for show. Antonio watched with a predatory gaze and a hand on his cock. He smirked when Lovino added a third finger.

“Three already? You must really want my dick, you filthy little slut.” he purred. Lovino moaned in confirmation and shook as he moved faster.

“Please! Fuck me, Papi!” Lovino cried. Antonio tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the latex on his dick. He just couldn’t handle the wait. He stood and slapped Lovino’s ass, gripping the cheek and clawing the flesh. Lovino removed his fingers and panted, ready to be pulverized.

Antonio flipped him onto his back and spread Lovino’s legs as far as he could. He looked so desperate and helpless and adorable, exposed and aroused. Antonio slammed into him eliciting a yowl of pain and pleasure. He stayed still for a moment and taunted Lovino even more.

“God you feel so good! How many cocks did it take to mold you asshole into the perfect sleeve?”

“No–just a toy–it was just a toy!” Lovino cried. Antonio smirked as Lovino adjusted to the intrusion. He hooked Lovino’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to place a hand on Lovino’s neck.

“What a horny brat! You want it hard and fast?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Say your my dirty whore. Say you’re only mine.”

“I’m your dirty little whore! I’m your bitch to fuck and wreck as much as you want! Only for you!” Lovino shouted. Antonio grinned wickedly and pulled out to the tip. He leaned down and whispered in Lovino’s ear,

“Good.” And then he slammed his hips in again at full force. Lovino cried out as Antonio brutalized his ass and prostate, never slowing and alway hitting him spot on.

He was throbbing and so close. His cries were desperate. Antonio grabbed Lovino’s dick with his free hand and blocked the slit. He wasn’t allowed to cum yet.

Antonio grunted as he pounded into his bitch. Lovino was clamping down around him just enough to make it harder to move. It was hot and Antonio was getting so damn close! He pressed down on his neck, and cut off most of his air flow. Lovino gagged and his hand flew to Antonio’s wrists. His whole body was on fire. Antonio went even faster and growled in Lovino’s ear.

“I’m gonna cum, don’t ruin my clothes.” he hissed and unblocked Lovino’s cock. He made damn sure to keep it aimed at the Italian underneath him, and stroked it rapidly. Lovino let out a stifled scream as he came, hard. He clamped down on Antonio’s cock and covered his own chest and abdomen in thick white ropes. Antonio let go of Lovino’s throat in favor of using the desk for balance. He came immediately afterward and pulled out. He removed the condom and circled the desk. He made the out-of-breath Italian lick him clean, the perfect way to finish.

“Clean up this mess.” Antonio huffed as he tucked his softening cock away. He went back into his office, leaving Lovino out of breath and beyond satisfied. That bastard!

●

●

●

“Dìo mio!” Lovino groaned as he woke up in his own bed. It was all just a dream, and one that made a mess of the sheets. He could feel a body pressed against his back and an arm draped over his waist to hold him close. He could tell his boyfriend was excited.

“Mi puta sucia—solamente mío…” It was Antonio mumbling in his sleep and it seemed he was having a similar dream. Lovino rolled over and kissed him–why not test out a few new kinks in a fiery new roleplay?


	4. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warnings**  
>  -chastity device  
> -rough sex  
> -impact play

Antonio was going insane. It had been two months–not one, two! Two months with a cage around his dick. Two months of Lovino teasing him. Two months of getting Lovino off. Two months of watching Lovino cum. Two months of pent up sexual frustration that was only getting worse. And when he asked him why they were doing this, Lovino’s reply made him yearn for freedom–that one gift–that’s all he wanted anymore.

“You’re an animal in bed, principe. With this, everything will be ten times better.” Lovino had said that, but poor Antonio feared that it was more one-sided—not that he disliked making Lovino squirm. Lovino would grind on him and whisper the filthiest things to him. He would get to the point where he would leak precum all over himself. When Lovino craved dick, he would have Antonio fuck him with a strap-on. And Antonio loved it. He was just so pent up!

Antonio came home from a long, stressful day at work. He was so annoyed and unforgiving that he would reduce Lovino to a pile of goo if he dared try and tease him. He made his way to the bedroom and took off his tie. When he entered the room he was hardly surprised to see Lovino lounging on the bed, naked except for the small key hanging around his neck.

“Ciao Toño,” Lovino purred. Antonio unbuttoned his shirt and sighed,

“Hola Lovino.” Lovino pouted at him and sat up. He never used his actual name unless he was angry with him.

“What’s wrong, Papi?” Lovino asked. Antonio chuckled dryly and shed his shirt.

“You haven’t called me that in months. Why all of a sudden?”

“I have a present for you, and that’s a part of it.”

“Turning me on more when I can’t get any relief is not a present.” Antonio retorted and finished stripping for his shower. Lovino rolled off the bed and pulled the chain off his neck with a sharp tug.

“Part of it. Pay attention, principe.” Lovino hummed and waved the key in his face. Antonio’s eyes followed that damned key much to Lovino’s delight.

“Your present is freedom and a chance to teach a rotten tease a lesson for all he put you through.” Lovino cooed before he dropped to his knees. Antonio gasped as he heard the lock click and as he felt the cool air grace his skin. The sound of metal clinking against the floor was music to his ears.

“You have no idea how much I missed doing this.” Lovino said as he stroked him slowly. Antonio groaned and looked down in time to see Lovino lick his lips. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, moving back and forth, taking in as much as he could while Antonio’s cock grew and hardened.

“So big!” Lovino gasped and kissed up the entire length. His hand was on that cock again and he was whispering for Antonio to cum.

“Mmm—not yet!” Tonio grunted, and pulled Lovino to his feet, “I have to wreck you first.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Lovino said and stuck his tongue out childishly. Antonio leaned down and captured his tongue between his lips. He smirked and pushed into Lovino’s mouth, earning a soft groan of approval. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio’s shoulders.  Antonio hoisted him up by his thighs and carried him to the bed, sucking his tongue all the while.

The second his back hit the sheets Lovino’s hips flew up and ground against Antonio’s thigh. Antonio broke the kiss and smirked down at Lovino. Someone was excited! He quickly pinned Lovino’s arms above his head and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh no, no, no, Lovi. Tengo que castigarte.” Antonio purred. Lovino stretched and kissed his lips before collapsing back onto the bed with a challenging smile.

“Then do it!” Lovino hummed wickedly. Antonio snorted and attacked Lovino’s neck with bites and harsh, bruising, kisses. Lovino rolled his head back and moaned prettily for his boyfriend.

Antonio ran his hands up and down Lovino’s body. His deft fingers traced each dip and curve–they clawed into the sweet flesh of the Italian’s ass and ghosted back up the skin to a pair of perky pink nipples. They were so sensitive that the lightest touch could turn Lovino into a puddle. Naturally Antonio twisted and pulled them roughly.

“Ow! Fuck!” Lovino yelped. Antonio laughed as he descended from his neck to his ever-sensitive chest.

“Punishment.” Antonio cooed before he circled around the bud with the tip of his tongue slowly. Slowly enough to make Lovino whine and thrust his hips upward. Antonio held his hips down with one hand while the other pinched and tormented the other side. After an eternity of circling the bud, Antonio finally latched onto it with his lips and sucked roughly, adjusting his mouth to drag his teeth over the sensitive flesh and coat it with his saliva. It became increasingly difficult to hold Lovino down as he squirmed and bucked.

“Dammit Antonio! Don’t make me cum like this!” Lovino groaned. Antonio detached from his lover’s skin and chuckled darkly.

“I will. I want you to cum all over yourself. But don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” he purred, letting his voice drop an octave. Lovino shivered as Antonio dropped his head to give the other side the same treatment. The torture was worse this time since half of his chest was wet and exposed to the air. Antonio’s breath, in contrast, was hot on his skin. He was in hell and heaven, aroused to the point where he just might—

“Antonio!” Lovino wailed as his body went rigid and he came all over his stomach and Antonio’s chest. Antonio pulled away and wiped some of the cum from his chest with his finger. He licked it clean in such an obscene way that Lovino could feel the blood rush down to his cock instead of ringing in his ears.

“You know better than to call me that in bed, baby. That’s strike one!” Antonio cooed as he began to lap at the ropes of cum on Lovino’s stomach. Lovino’s hands flew to his hair as that filthy tongue neared his half-hard cock. He couldn’t make Antonio suck him off, no matter how hard he tried to guide his head to his dick. And boy did he try!

“Papi, please!” Lovino caved with tears in his eyes. Antonio smirked and grabbed the base, cutting off any chance for Lovino to cum again. He hooked Lovino’s legs over his shoulders and knelt down to tease his ass. He was surprised to find that tight little pucker already lubed and stretched. He could even pick up the faintest scent of cherries.

“Oh baby, you’re so naughty. Did you pick my favorite lube because you knew I would eat you out or because you wanted me to?”

“I couldn’t find the normal shit, Toño! I need you inside!” Lovino complained. He was not about to admit that he was dying to feel that tongue everywhere.

“I have to clean this out Lovi, it won’t last long enough for me to finish.” Antonio hummed and dragged the flat of his tongue over that sweet cleft. Lovino threw his head back and sighed contentedly. Antonio wasted no time and thrust his tongue inside. He lapped up the edible lube and tormented Lovino’s sensitive walls. The Italian in question moaned like a whore and tossed his head from side to side. The Spaniard had a magical mouth that could heat Lovino to his core without touching him.

“Fuck! Antonio!” Lovino groaned. Antonio pulled out and stood, scowling down at him. Lovino swallowed nervously–that face meant he made a huge mistake. Antonio let his legs fall and turned to the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out a condom, a bottle of lube, and a small paddle. He tossed the lube next to Lovino and put on the condom before standing in front of his lover.

“What are you supposed to call me?” Antonio asked as he examined the paddle. Lovino whimpered and got on all fours, aware of what would come next. 

“Papi…” he flinched, “I’m sorry Papi, I’ve been so bad!”

“Yes you have. But I’m feeling generous.” Antonio hummed and ran a finger over the edge of the paddle, “Count in Spanish. When you make it to ten without messing up, I’ll stop.”

“Sì Papi.” Lovino said and readied himself for the first blow. He absolutely loved getting spanked like this–riled up and horny with Antonio turning his plump cheeks red. The sting was so erotic and he couldn’t get enough of the sensation that made his cock twitch desperately. 

SMACK

“¡Uno!”

SMACK

“¡Dos!”

SMACK

“¡Tres!”

SMACK 

“¡Cuatro!”

SMACK 

“¡Cinco!”

SMACK 

“¡Seis!”

SMACK 

“¡Siete!”

SMACK 

“Otto!” Lovino shouted, knowing damn well what he did. Antonio sighed and said,

“Otra vez.”

 

Ten hits later and Lovino was a shaking, sobbing mess. Antonio was leaking into the latex and staring at Lovino through hooded eyes. That predatory gaze and the accompanying voracious smirk sent welcome shivers down Lovino’s spine. He pressed his cheek in the mattress and reached back to spread his tender cheeks. He wiggled enticingly and beckoned Antonio to finish the job.

“¡Por favor, Papi,” Lovino whined as Antonio slicked up his covered length, “me folla!” Antonio would’ve dropped the bottle of lube if he were holding it. He roughly yanked Lovino so that his feet hit the ground and slammed his aching cock inside to the hilt. He waited for Lovino to relax before moving, but that was difficult.

“Oh god! Move! Fucking move, Papi! You’re so big it’s so good! Please!” Lovino cried and begged for more, but he was clamping down on his cock so much it might hurt if Antonio moved.

“I don’t want to hurt you! You’re so tight!” Antonio grunted as his fingers clawed into Lovino’s sides. Lovino rolled his hips and groaned.

“Fuck me please! I’m ready! I’m fine! You’re so damn huge like this! Fuck me rotten before I decide to lock your cock again!” Lovino begged. Antonio finally pulled out to the tip and slammed back in with a groan. He missed the feeling of Lovino pulling his cock in deeper. He missed the wet heat surrounding him. Most of all he missed the screams of pleasure only his body could elicit from Lovino.

The sound of skin slapping and lewd moans filled the room. The scents of sweat and sex permeated the air, driving both men further into their hormonal flurry. Antonio’s slick body gliding over his and his breath on his neck brought Lovino to the edge. Antonio’s hands wrapped around his neck, threatening to choke him while he was high on his lover. Antonio was seeing stars with every thrust. His body was on fire. He was determined to outlast Lovino no matter what.

“Papi! I’m gonna–I’m gonna—“ Lovino panted. He began to cry “Papi” over and over, jumping up in pitch with each word until he clamped down on Antonio and released his load over the sheets.

The second Lovino came, Antonio finally released all his frustrations. His vision went white–as white as the substance spilling from his twitching cock. His whole body shook as he came. Lovino carefully crawled away and off Antonio’s dick and rolled over in time to catch him when his knees gave out.

“Holy shit!” Antonio gasped, still coming down from his unprecedented orgasm.

“I take it you like your gift.” Lovino snickered and cuddled up to him.

“Second best gift ever!” Antonio laughed airily, “The first was meeting you!” Lovino laughed and flicked his nose.

“Even better than Torito?”

“Third best gift ever!” Antonio giggled and pulled Lovino to his chest.

“Te amo mi corazón.” he sighed and kissed Lovino’s forehead. 

“Ti amo troppo Tonio.” Lovino sighed and nuzzled his face into Antonio’s chest. He would never admit that he got the real present–Antonio, unbridled, and in love with him.


	5. Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warnings**  
>  -food play  
> -uniforms/costumes

Lovino knew exactly what he was getting into when he agreed to this. He just forgot how much hell he would have to go through for the payoff Antonio promised. He couldn’t move, tied to the bed with only a cockring and a bullet on his hardening cock to act as any sort of cover. The vibrations crawling down his length were driving him crazy. Antonio was downstairs, preparing, and he was taking forever! What else could he be doing? Lovino was writhing in agony, unable to cum despite the clear precum dripping down to his balls and struggling to buck his hips for some relief.

“Antonio!” Lovino yowled like a cat in heat, “Hurry up!” He was lucky–less than a minute later Antonio entered the room. Lovino turned his head toward him and let his jaw drop. His handsome boyfriend was dressed up as a waitress–sorta. Antonio wore a tight blue crop-top that looked like a 50s American car-hop uniform, a matching hat, a flouncy blue skirt that hardly hid his arousal, white thigh-high socks and a garter, and white platform pumps. What was most surprising was the tray in his hand, full of assorted sundae toppings–but no ice cream.

“Sorry for the wait, Sir! The kitchen is a little backed up!” Antonio said with a devious smirk. Lovino was going to kill him. He agreed to a rough ass-pounding from a horny and ruthless conquistador, not ridiculous role play!

“Fuck!” was all Lovino could say, too aroused to rant. Antonio casually walked up to him and set his tray next to his boyfriend, arching as he bent over to tease.

“I’m terribly sorry for the wait!” Antonio cooed as he began to remove the vibrator from Lovino’s dick, “I’ll take this and get it out of your way!” Lovino moaned and thrashed his head back and forth. Music to Antonio’s ears!

“Dammit Antonio!” Lovino groaned and craned his neck to see the Spaniard bend over to adjust his shoe. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath that flimsy skirt, and that ass, accentuated by the heels, looked good enough to eat!

“Hmm?” Antonio hummed as he stood up again, “You want me to clean up before your meal comes out? I’d be happy to!” He skipped to the foot of the bed and crawled on, taking a moment to admire his work on his knees. Lovino glared at him and his cheeky grin. He didn’t care about seeing Antonio’s chiseled, exposed abs or the thick trail of hair around his navel that guided the eye to the one thing Lovino wanted inside of him. Nope he didn’t care about those prominent hip bones and he wasn’t drooling! Not at all!

“Antonio when you said you wanted to tie me up I thought you were going to fuck me like your dirty little bitch, not—Ahh!” Lovino tried to complain, only to get a foot pressed onto his dick. Antonio applied pressure with the front of his shoe so that Lovino’s cock was pressed against his abdomen. He drew circles on and rubbed that dick with an evil grin. Lovino slammed his head into the pillows and lifted it to get a good look at Antonio’s exposed package.

“You shouldn’t assume anything Lovino. Play along and I promise to make you feel good.”

“Fine.” Lovino grunted. Antonio removed his foot and leaned down, taking the entire cock in his mouth, which was an amazing feat considering Lovino’s size–he might be a little guy to the average person on the street, but he was far from it in the sheets!

“Were—were you practicing?” Lovino gasped while Antonio ran his tongue around the base. He swallowed and began sucking when he decided he had lapped up all of Lovino’s mess. His head bobbed up and down rapidly as he sucked away all bodily fluids. Lovino tried to bring his arms to Antonio’s head, but couldn’t. He tried to buck his hips but he could hardly manage that. It was hot and he broke into a sweat. He needed to cum so badly or he might—

POP!

“Delicious!” Antonio said after he pulled back and caught his breath, “Feeling good?”

“I feel like I’m melting!” Lovino whined, “Just get on with it!” Antonio chuckled and crawled over Lovino with a dark grin and hooded eyes.

“That’s no good! I can’t have you melting yet! I haven’t gotten to the best part!” he purred and leaned down to capture Lovino’s lips with his own. Lovino parted his lips before Antonio could drag his tongue across them–he was dying to taste his cock and his boyfriend. Antonio slipped his tongue in and teased every inch of that foul mouth. He dropped his hips and ground his cock against Lovino’s while one hand caressed the Italian’s body. The feather-light touches caused Lovino to moan into Antonio’s mouth. Antonio swallowed them down as their lips moved against each other. Then he took Lovino’s bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a little tug before breaking away.

“Antonio! Fuck!” Lovino whined, “Please! I want your dick already!” Antonio chuckled and climbed off the bed. He took off the hat and tossed it aside while Lovino looked over to watch his boyfriend continue with his plan.

“But you’re so cute like this Lovi!” Antonio laughed as he stretched his arms behind him and tore the flimsy shirt down the middle. Lovino’s eyes glazed over–there was nothing hotter than seeing Antonio flexing his muscles and reducing his clothes to rags. He wanted that man to fuck him so hard he would be screaming like a dirty slut. He wanted all that upper body strength pressing on his throat as he came to the sounds of Antonio growling lewd things in his ear. He wanted a lot.

“I know that look Lovi,” Antonio cooed as he slid the torn shirt down his arms, “so desperate, it gets me so hot!” he arched his back and ghosted his hands down his body and moaned beautifully to torment Lovino further. He turned to the side and flipped his skirt and flashed his ass.

“Tease!” Lovino huffed. Antonio grinned and hooked his thumbs into the skirt’s waistband. He lifted it away from his hips and sensually guided it lower and lower. Lovino swallowed thickly as that skirt slid down Antonio’s toned legs. Antonio’s cock was half-hard and his ass was perfect–plump and round and mouthwatering. He smacked it, making it jiggle for Lovino’s hungry eyes. He pulled his foot out of his shoe and hiked it up on the bed, ready to peel off his sock.

“No! Wait! Keep those on!” Lovino shouted and then blushed. Antonio lowered his leg and smirked as he removed the other shoe.

“Kinky. I like it.” Antonio purred and licked his lips. He got on the bed and straddled Lovino’s head. He wiggled his ass in Lovino’s face and began pumping himself.

“Enjoy your meal, Sir. Dessert be ready shortly!” Antonio laughed and pushed his ass into Lovino’s face. Lovino smirked and teasingly dragged the tip of his tongue around his entrance. Antonio threw his head back and gasped. Lovino drew his tongue back and waited. Revenge time!

Antonio let go of his cock and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup from the tray he brought and uncapped it. He swayed his hips to get Lovino’s attention. He never lost it but Lovino wasn’t using his mouth!

“¡Ay!” Antonio yelped out of surprise when Lovino gently bit down on one of his plump cheeks. He shuddered when Lovino planted a hot, open-mouth kiss on the wound and circled the flat of his tongue across the welts.

“You little bastard!” Antonio chuckled and leaned over to create his masterpiece, “No dick for you!” Lovino panicked and turned his attention to pleasuring the booty. It was difficult for Antonio to concentrate on his plan with that tongue and those lips were on his sensitive skin.

“You’re so good, Lovi!” Antonio hummed as he began to decorate his sweet little Italian. He circled around a pert nipple twice with the chocolate, earning a shocked gasp from his boyfriend, and slowly made a trail to his navel. He looped around it and created a trail to the other nipple and circled it the same way. Then he finished drawing a heart on Lovino’s chest. He switched the chocolate syrup for a squeeze bottle of caramel and drew a wide criss-cross pattern inside the heart. He set that aside just as Lovino finally reached his puckered hole and slid his tongue inside.

He moaned like a whore and rolled his hips. Lovino thrust his tongue in further and closed his eyes. Antonio was tight and he could hardly imagine the feeling of those walls closing around his cock. Antonio’s beautiful butt brushed against his face. He was torn between wanting Antonio inside and wanting to be inside Antonio.

“¿Lo quieres?” Antonio asked breathily with a smirk, “Mi culo en tu cara. ¡Me encanta cuando tú lamas mi culo!” Lovino didn’t need to understand what he said to feel his face heat up–Antonio’s voice was so sultry and deep, he could have been reciting a recipe for churros and get the same effect. But Lovino understood, and he was still irked. He pulled out to Antonio’s displeasure. Big mistake.

Antonio recovered quickly and grabbed the can of whipped cream from the tray. He shook it up and sprayed two fluffy peaks on the bound man’s nipples. Lovino squeaked when the cold cream hit his overheated skin. He thought Antonio would be done when he heard the clink of the metal can against the tray and the sound of a condom wrapper. Wrong!

It was a packet of jimmies! Antonio hummed to himself as he sprinkled the sugary confections over Lovino’s chest. He emptied the bag and grabbed the last thing he needed–two pitted cherries. He lovingly placed each one atop the whipped cream and beamed. He got off the bed and admired his artistic prowess with a sigh. Lovino lifted his head and tried to see what happened to him. He was so close he might lose it if it were something incredibly arousing.

“Is this my ‘dessert?’” Lovino panted and scowled. How lame!

“‘Your dessert?’ I never said it was yours!” Antonio laughed and knelt by Lovino’s hips, “I wanna enjoy my sweet little toy to the point he dry cums.” Antonio ran his fingers along Lovino’s hip bone with a delicate touch. Lovino watched him eye his dick and lick his lips. He thought of those lips wrapped around him for just a second before he let out a shameless cry.

“What did it?” Antonio asked as he watched his boyfriend’s cock twitch and pulse while precum dribbled down his swollen length. Lovino winced with tears in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and seeing stars. It took a minute before he could reply.

“This is the fourth time! Just touching me like that–when I can’t touch you back–did it! I’m a horny little slut and I need you to let me drain my blue balls!” Lovino groaned. He was losing his mind

“¡Estás una puta tan sucia! ¿Te gusta ser cubierto de chocolate?” Antonio purred with hooded eyes. Lovino was getting tired of this game.

“Knock it off! And clean me up!” the Italian snapped, “Now!”

“I can’t admire my artwork?” Antonio pouted. He supposed he had to listen this once. He leaned down and slowly lapped up the caramel, tickling Lovino’s stomach. The saltiness of the Italian’s skin mixed perfectly to balance the sweetness of the caramel. He could hardly resist licking up the chocolate that was melting down Lovino’s sides. Lovino couldn’t keep quiet, especially when Antonio cleaned his belly and dipped his tongue into his navel.

He could’ve licked all over Lovino’s body, learning every curve by heart but he had a specific area he had to torment fully. He straddled Lovino’s hips and leaned down to pluck the cherries from his chest and ate them. Lovino watched as he licked the whipped cream off of one nipple and then suck on the bud until it was erect. He bit down on the bud, batting it with his tongue.

“God Antonio! I need you inside!” the Italian whined. The Spaniard pulled the nipple and released with a laugh.

“You know how much I love the way you feel around my cock. But today I wanna put your fat cock to work.” Antonio said before he repeated the process on the other side.

“You know, I only take monster cocks up my ass.” Antonio added as he tugged at the other nipple with his teeth.

“Fuck! Then why mine?!—Just shut up and fuck me before I pass out!” Lovino wailed. Antonio shut him up with a kiss and grabbed the condom and bottle of lube from the tray. He uncapped the lube and sat up. Lovino lifted his head and watched Antonio lube his fingers and stretch his hole. With his jaw agape, sweat coating his hard body, and two fingers scissoring his entrance, Antonio looked godly.

“Do you want to use the condom?” Antonio panted as he removed his fingers. Both of them got tested regularly and always came back clear, the only real issue was the mess. Antonio wanted that mess.

“If I say no?” Lovino asked, which was as good as saying ‘no’ in their relationship. Antonio set the foil aside and smirked.

“You had better fill these buns with as much cream as you can.” the Spaniard purred and slicked up the Italian’s dick. He set the lube aside and knelt over Lovino’s hips. Lovino kept his eyes on Antonio’s hips as he slowly took in inch after inch of Lovino. He was struggling and moaning, loving every second of his hole being torn into. It was at that moment Antonio clamped down on him and came dry. Lovino watched his cock pulse, ready to blow–the white socks really drew his eyes to it. His own dick was being pulled in and squeezed.

“Io amo il tuo sedere!” Lovino said as Antonio caught his breath. Antonio gyrated his hips and flashed a sultry smile.

“You love my ass? Oh, cariño, wait until I make you beg to talk like that.” he laughed airily and began to ride him, pulling out to the tip and slamming back down again. His pace was erratic, jumping from agonizingly slow and sensual to fast and hard. Antonio slammed down so hard and fast, just brushing his prostate, that Lovino’s balls slapped against his ass. His own cock and balls were bouncing wildly between his abs and Lovino’s pudge. Lovino cursed and wailed, tossing his head back and forth and crying out of ecstasy. Antonio was holding his sides, clawing into Lovino’s flesh with the most delicious look on his face. But that didn’t last long.

Antonio pulled off of Lovino and crawled over him. He ran a hand down Lovino’s cheek and chuckled playfully. What a beautiful mess.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me why I stopped?” Antonio cooed.

“The ring is still on, dumbass!” Lovino huffed, and started begging, “God, take it off! Please! I want to cum for you! I want you to use my dick for your own twisted needs! I’ll fill you with so much hot cum–as much as you want! Please! Keep going!”

“You always know what to say to rile me up.” Antonio said and kissed Lovino quickly before sitting up and removing the cock ring. Lovino shuddered as the ring glided over his skin. Antonio wasted no time sliding onto that overstimulated dick. He leaned back and pumped himself as he slammed into his prostate. Lovino might have been loud when he took it up the ass, but he had nothing on the musical cries that escaped Antonio’s mouth. He was shaking and his thighs were twitching. It was so hot inside the Spaniard and Lovino was almost there.

“I—I should use you—use you as my personal dildo more often!” Antonio groaned, “You’re going so much deeper than that piece of plastic! Goddammit! Do something useful and fill me to the brim like a good bitch!” And then Lovino cried out and came harder than he thought possible. His vision blurred and he couldn’t feel his legs and then he blacked out. Antonio pumped faster and rolled his hips harder. Lovino’s throbbing cock hitting his sweet spot and the sloshing of all that hot sticky cum against his walls sent Antonio over the edge, screaming his partner’s name. He made a nice mess of Lovino’s stomach and pulled off his softening cock. A white trail flowed down his legs as he untied Lovino. He collapsed by his lover and peppered his face with kisses until Lovino’s eyes opened.

“Why—why did you do that?” Lovino breathed, “I always take it.”

“You’re still limping from last time, Lovi. I thought you needed a break from the usual. I still wrecked you, just like I promised.” Antonio explained and wrapped his arms around him. Lovino cuddled up to him and smiled.

“I might’ve been the one covered in chocolate syrup, but you’re the sweetest sadist in the room.” Lovino yawned, “Ti amo.” He kissed Antonio’s chest and drifted off. Antonio kissed his head and fell asleep mumbling three words: “Te amo también.”


	6. Body Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warnings**  
>  -none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _nyo!spamano!!!!!!!!_

There was nothing like a day at the shop. Carmen was a talented mechanic and a professional one at that. It was just her and the cutie who was too pretty to fix cars unless business was backed up. Chiara was always dressed to kill with her hair tied into a perfect ponytail unless she was at her gymnastics class. Her hands were surprisingly strong despite being so soft and dainty–and her nails were always perfectly trimmed and smoothed down–she cared about her girlfriend’s well being as long as she was pampered. It made Carmen wonder if she could be more than her _princesa_ –not that she disliked having a princess.

It was an unusually slow day–nothing to fix except for Chiara’s cherry red 1959 Ferrari California Spyder–which was an on-going project that Chiara managed on her own. So Chiara might’ve canceled all the appointments for the day and closed the shop. Carmen was idly handling some paperwork at the front desk while Chiara changed the oil in her car. Or so she thought.

“Carmen!” Chiara shouted in a sing-song voice. Carmen groaned and locked up, knowing damn well that her girlfriend was struggling with something. Naturally she tied her loose chocolate waves into a messy bun and adjusted her dark tank-top before she went back to the garage to help.

The garage itself was large enough for four cars total. The classic Ferrari was the closest to the door to the front and there was a large tool box along the wall. There was also a flimsy rotating chair. Chiara was seated backwards in that chair with her forearms on the backrest. Everything about her shocked Carmen.

Her auburn hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She was not wearing her usual designer clothes, but a plain white tank top that didn’t quite reach her navel, vans, and baggy red pull-away track pants. Most surprising was her lack of makeup. The only normal aspect was her smirk.

“Not even a hello, amore?” Chiara chuckled and stood up. She walked toward Carmen, placing one foot in front of the other to draw attention to her hips. She let her shoulders drop and ran a hand through her loose hair with her elbow in the air. Carmen backed into the wall and gawked.

BAM

Carmen winced from the loud bang and the cool metal on her back. Chiara had her pinned with her hands on either side of her head–at least that’s what it looked like at first. Chiara grabbed her chin and guided her head up so their eyes would meet.

“Ciao bella.” Chiara cooed, “Glad you came. I need you to help me rev up my Car.” Carmen stole a glance to her right and sucked in a shallow breath. That was her goddamn leg!

“You only need help with the Ferrari?” she asked dejectedly as she stared into a pair of smug hazel eyes.

“Car, were you listening to me? Or maybe you need–a—demonstration.” Chiara purred and slowly leaned in for a gentle kiss. Their lips pressed together with the airiest of touches. Carmen tried to push forward and deepen the kiss but Chiara pulled away with a wicked grin.

“That was so cheesy!” Carmen giggled, completely flushed. Chiara blushed lightly--this woman was too cute! Chiara brought her leg to the ground and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She pulled Carmen close and whispered,

“Cheesy? I guess I better show you instead.” She kissed down her jaw sweetly, barely grazing the skin with her teeth. Carmen shivered when Chiara trailed down her neck with rougher kisses and light nips. Her breath hitched when Chiara reached that one place between her neck and shoulder and bit down.

“Fuck!” Carmen whined. A practice tongue lapped at the welts in her skin and a soft laugh puffed against her. And then Chiara sucked on that spot roughly. Carmen sucked in a harsh breath and licked her lips. It would bruise and it would be the first of many knowing Chiara.

Once she was satisfied with one hickey she would make another right next to it. And then another. She knew Carmen loved it when she gave her what they called a black pearl necklace. Carmen loved the sensations–the heat crawling up her spine, the moisture staining her underwear, and the tingling in her fingers and toes. Chiara probably loved hearing her whimper and breathe heavily more.

Chiara pulled away once she was done to admire her work. Carmen’s chest rose and fell dramatically. Her mouth hung open in an attempt to make her breathing even. Her lidded lustful eyes bore into her smug girlfriend’s face.

“Why don’t you take a look at the Ferrari.” Chiara cooed impishly. Carmen huffed out a dry laugh and peeled herself away from the wall.

“If you really think I’m letting you walk away after I’m done, you’re in trouble, princesa.” Carmen said as she passed Chiara. She didn’t trust that smirk. At all. But she approached the hood with Chiara behind her. At least she wasn’t leaving. Which gave Carmen an idea.

“So, what’s the problem?” Carmen asked as she bent over the hood and arched her back. She played her palms on the cold metal and looked over her shoulder with bedroom eyes. To her delight, Chiara was focused on more prominent matters.

“My eyes are up here!” she teased with a giggle and a little wiggle. Chiara kept her gaze fixed on her butt and shrugged. Carmen snickered and stretched her calves.

“Yeah, but your ass is down here.” Chiara scoffed and smacked it. Carmen yelped and spun around, leaning back into the hood with her arms behind her to steady her. Chiara loomed in over her, straddling her, with a carnal glint in her eyes. Carmen swallowed thickly and simpered–this was not gonna be some sweet and sensual love making session. Perfect.

“If you want a better look, let me get on top of the car.” Carmen suggested and lifted her leg to rub it against Chiara’s crotch. Chiara moaned softly and grinned wickedly. She pushed Carmen’s leg down and ran that hand up her thigh to the waistband of her jeans. She slipped the tips of her fingers just beneath the hem and noticed Carmen was wearing her favorite underwear. Chiara tugged lightly at the denim and dragged closer to the fly.

“These come off first.” Carmen pushed her hand away and undid the button and zipper. Chiara stepped back and watched with her hands on her hips. Carmen stood and slowly peeled her jeans down her legs, revealing a see-through lacy red thong and smooth skin. The biggest draw to this beautiful woman’s body was her strong, thick thighs. Chiara would have been thrilled if Carmen crushed her head with those thighs. Her calves were just as attention-grabbing. Chiara was ready to melt when that denim hit the floor and Carmen took her shoes off. How could one woman be so lovable, cute, and dead sexy?

“And this?” Carmen asked and tugged on her shirt’s neckline as she propped herself on the hood with her legs pulled up next to her and her forearm supporting her. Chiara tapped her chin in an attempt to stay cool. Carmen was positioned in such a way as to make her chest more prominent. Not that Chiara’s curvaceous goddess needed to do that.

“Yeah get rid of it.” Chiara said and stepped back, gauging her distance. She pulled a pair of work gloves from her pockets and put them on while Carmen tossed her shirt aside. She sat up and waited for Chiara to make her next move. Her strapless bra matches her panties perfectly and left little to the imagination. If Chiara didn’t have a plan she would have rushed to Carmen just to reverently caress every inch of her–and torment the sensitive pair of nipples standing flush and erect.

No! She had to focus! She bounced on her feet and took a deep breath. Suddenly she tore her pants away from her legs and threw them aside. Carmen grinned–a certain little princess forgot her panties!

WHAM!

That smile turned to shock when Chiara front flipped and her feet landed on the car on either side of Carmen. She came face to face with a surprisingly drenched cunt. She tentatively dragged a finger from the edge to the clit, making Chiara shiver. Carmen brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean.

“Don’t just sit there and pet my pussy!” Chiara huffed. Carmen laughed and leaned down, opting not to torture Chiara too much. She dragged her tongue along the same path as her finger slowly. The taste of Chiara’s lips–either pair–was intoxicating. Carmen loved it–the slick, the scent, the gasps of pleasure coming from her lover. Her eyes fluttered closed when she reached the clit. That sensitive bud stood above the beautiful pink muscles. It was only natural for Carmen to flick it and circle it in the most delectable ways to elicit a crescendo of aroused and a rousing noises from Chiara. She could cum from those sounds alone (and often did.)

“Fuck! Car! Give me your hands!” Chiara yelped. Her whole body was shaking from the gentle touching and her arms would give out too soon. Carmen lifted her head and held out both arms. Chiara reached up with one and grabbed her wrist. She hoisted herself up with only her core and grabbed the other arm. Carmen scooted back as she stood, working her prominent abs like it was nothing. As if this girl couldn’t get any hotter!

“Lie down.” Chiara ordered. Carmen complied, but that didn’t stop her from teasing.

“Cariña, you’re overdressed!” Carmen cooed as Chiara got on her knees. She adjusted her position so that she was facing away from those impish eyes.

“I’m wearing less than you, bella!” the Italian huffed and removed the gloves. She leaned over her girlfriend. She moved the drenched fabric covering Carmen’s pussy and quickly flicked her tongue over the clit, making Carmen gasp.

“So shut up and put that mouth to use on better things!” Chiara ordered in a tone so sultry Carmen could have lost it there and then. Instead she lifted her torso and latched her lips on Chiara’s, sucking them while her tongue peeked between them to lap at her walls. She moaned softly when Chiara returned the favor.

Chiara lapped up the slick dripping down onto Carmen’s thighs, kissing those plump legs as often as she could. Her fingers were already entering Carmen’s folds, caressing and stimulating them. It was hot and damp inside and the walls were pressing around the two digits.

“Chia!” Carmen whined as she pulled away for a breather, “please! I need more!” Chiara rolled her eyes to and wiggled her hips.

“Make me want to give it to you!” Chiara replied. Carmen huffed and slapped that pert ass, earning a yelp from Chiara. She then inserted two fingers into her girlfriend and took the bundle of nerves into her mouth. She sucked and teased the swelling bud and pumped her fingers at a medium pace. She moaned, sending vibrations through Chiara’s skin when Chiara lapped at her folds.

There was a heat building in her core and her hips bucked while Chiara lapped at her and added a third finger. She was pumping in and out hard and fast, bringing Carmen to the edge. Chiara was close too, groaning and sighing desperately and bucking into Carmen’s face. Her walls were clenching around Carmen’s fingers. She wouldn’t last much longer.

Neither could Carmen. She was burning, losing her grasp on reality. The cold metal at her back only made her condition worse. Chiara’s hips moved and begged for more. Carmen added a third finger and sped up her ministrations. Chiara’s fingers went faster, brushing the sensitive parts of Carmen’s hole. And then Chiara grabbed her inner thigh and squeezed.

Carmen snapped and screamed as her walls clamped down on Chiara’s digits. The vibration from that scream and the feeling of Carmen’s pulsing walls brought Chiara over the edge soon after.

Chiara was the first to pull out. She licked her hand clean as Carmen removed hers and caught her breath. Chiara collapsed and moved so she could curl into her girlfriend’s side.

“That was amazing!” Carmen sighed wistfully. Chiara hummed in agreement and left a tender kiss on Carmen’s breast.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you on this bad boy.” Chiara mumbled.

“We should do this again. I love seeing you take charge.”

“I love seeing you.” Chiara yawned.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Calamar Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warnings**  
>  -Sounding (urethral penetration)  
> -Cum inflation  
> -Tentacles

Romano woke up without opening his eyes. His entire body hurt and he couldn’t understand why. Spain was the one who got shitfaced. Why he decided to go drinking with Ireland was beyond Romano–everyone involved knew what Spain was like drunk. Hell it was worse with him and Ireland drunk–and she could handle a lot more than he could. Romano got the call at 1am. The reborn conquistador and the violent rebel were fighting and it was ugly. It took all his courage and the sexiest outfit he had for Romano to get Spain away from the Irish gibberish spewing from his opponent’s mouth and back home.

It was a rough night that left them both hot and bothered. Romano was able to get away before anything happened, but he was still so hot. He brought his hand to his forehead to check for a fever and froze. That was not a hand! And where was his head?! Why couldn’t he open his eyes?! He could only hear and feel. Shit. It was like a nightmare, that’s what it had to be.

“Lovino?” Antonio yawned and glanced around the bedroom. He sighed woefully when he saw Lovino wasn’t there. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t that drunk, but it didn’t matter if he scared the best thing in his life away. His chest hurt, so there must have been a fight That’s when he saw Lovino’s shirt on the ground and picked it up.

“It still smells like him.” Antonio mumbled with the cloth pressed to his face. He inhaled deeply and decided Lovino was still in the house, as if he would leave Armani behind! A hand trailed down his body while he imagined all the things Lovino would do to him after being such a horny bastard. He would probably piss himself it got Lovino hot and bothered–that was how horribly he ached for his lover. He was harder than usual that morning when he pulled his cock from his briefs. The most delicate brush of his fingertips made him shudder. He craved touch—Lovino’s touch. His own hand wasn’t enough–but stroking his cock was better than nothing.

“Mm, Lovi, please!” he grunted as deft fingers ghosted over his heated skin. Lovino wiggled and tried to move, creeping like an inchworm up the sheets–he had that much figured out.

“I’ve been such a bad boy! Please make me your slut!” Antonio whined and his breathing got heavier but his movements never sped up. Lovino could feel something growing on him, caused by arousal but not quite an erection. It shot up and knocked away the sheets covering him and twisting into a familiar curl.

Antonio yelled and fell out of bed. Who wouldn’t when there’s a slimy green blob moving in their bed? He peeked over the edge and saw the blob, with its cute curl, bouncing angrily on the sheets.

“Lovino?” Antonio asked and stood up. Lovino stopped his internal rant and his jumping. Antonio leaned over the bed and observed him. A pair of tentacles grew from Lovino’s sides in response. Something was taking over his thoughts and it was not gonna be pretty if Antonio got closer.

“You’re like one of those things from Kiku’s cartoon pornos.” Antonio stated and foolishly poked the top of the blob. He would be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about what happened next.

Four tentacles shot out and rapidly coiled around his arms and legs. They hoisted him up from the floor and started secreting a sticky viscous fluid. Sure he shrieked but Lovino didn’t think to care. The bastard deserved a good scare!—wait what was he doing?!

“Lovino I’m sorry!” Antonio cried as more tentacles shot out and surrounded him menacingly. The ones on his arms tightened while the ones on his legs glided and caressed his thighs. He was already loving this. So when a particularly thick tentacle brushed his lips he opened his mouth wide and let it in.

To his delight it tasted like Lovino only with a hint of olive oil. He licked and sucked it as if it were a longer, thinner version of Lovino’s dick. It was intoxicating. He bobbed his head up and down the length, never quite deepthroating it. Lovino had next to no control of how his new body reacted, except simply stopping and going, but he was in heaven–a complete mess of emotions.

Nine more thin tentacles shot out from the blob and went under and behind Antonio. Two immediately launched forward and encircled Antonio’s sensitive nipples. They rubbed and slid around the buds, leaving a trail in their wake. Slowly but surely two pink nubs rose to meet their fate. Those tendrils wound around them and tightened, waiting for the right moment to tug them out further.

The tentacles behind Antonio reared back and launched themselves towards a plump ass. The multiple cracks in the air were almost as loud as Antonio’s muffled screaming. Lovino, not completely aware of the situation, could only really register the bounce of such supple flesh on impact and the pleasure in Antonio’s voice. Those things only fueled his new body’s lust. It made him grow larger, fuller. He needed more. He kept slapping that ass until it was red. Antonio kept shouting, loving the sting, sending vibrations through the tentacle in his mouth. His nipples were swollen and sore from the harsh tugging and he was so damn close! Just when he thought his masochistic ass was about to explode everything stopped. His mouth and chest were free and the seven tentacles behind him were frozen.

Then after Antonio caught his breath the thinnest of the seven coiled around his cock. The tip circled around the head, leaving a slippery trail in its wake. Antonio whined and begged, kicking at his bindings so he could finish the job. Lovino tightened his grip and held him still. The tentacle on his throbbing cock kept nearing the hole.

“More! Please! Lovino!” Antonio cried. The tentacle teasingly slipped in and out of the tip, making Antonio writhe. All the sensitive nerves inside, never before touched, jolted at the strange contact. He let out a strangled yelp as his eyes brimmed with tears of pleasure.

“Fuck! Oh god, Lovi, fuck me there! Please!” Antonio shouted. Lovino slowly inserted his tendril into the opening. It’s natural slick made it nearly painless for Antonio. Antonio looked down at the green appendage crawling down his urethra and shuddered. To think he would enjoy this–the inside of his cock was more sensitive than he thought possible. He moaned shamelessly as it went deeper and deeper into his sensitive walls.

Then the six tentacles behind him slipped into his asshole. He winced at the sensation similar to one finger entering and whimpered as they glided against his walls, slicking them to make way for something bigger. They were long enough to reach as far as they wanted, but they never touched his prostate.

“Holy fuck!” Antonio shrieked when the tentacle in his dick brushed against his prostate. That tendril pulled back and shot forward, hitting that tender spot. Antonio threw his head back and cried out like a little whore. The tentacles in his ass inflated and stretched him while the other rammed into his prostate over and over. His nipples were being tugged at again and he was so close.

“I’m gonna—! I’m gonna—!” Antonio shouted before wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him and forced his eyes closed. His ass clamped down on the still-growing tentacles, his fingers and toes curled, and his cock, blocked from a full release, pulsed and twitched wildly.

With labored breathing he opened his eyes and came face to face with the largest tentacle he had ever seen. It was darker than the others and it was leaking an off-white substance. Antonio smirked through his arousal and leaned forward to lick it clean. It tasted just like Lovino’s cum only thicker and hotter.

“Put it in,” Antonio whispered against the length, “I want you to shove this big fat tentacle-dick as far inside my tight little ass as you fucking can.” He kissed the tip and smiled lewdly when that length moved from his face and the engorged tendrils in his ass shrank and stretched him as open as possible. Antonio shivered in anticipation and swayed his hips to temp his blind, horny lover.

“For fuck’s sake Lovino! Make me your cum dumpster!” Antonio snapped when the wait became too much. And then it slipped in and the other six pulled out and positioned themselves around his body, waiting for something. Antonio’s face was red and tears spilled over–he was not used to being stretched like that but he loved it.

His nipples were tormented yet again and the tentacle in his cock began to move again. The monster in his ass pulled out to the tip and slammed into his prostate at a fast, rough pace. Antonio shook and screamed, begging for more in every language he knew.

Lovino was starting to come into control of himself again. He was on the edge. His cock, or what he could call his cock, was being squeezed and rubbed by the most perfect butt in the world. He was addicted to the friction on his two invading limbs and in love with the unrestrained curses and screams from Antonio.

“Please let me cum! Please!” Antonio wailed as his full cock and balls bounced wildly against him. He was losing his mind while delicious tension built in his ravaged body.

Then the tentacle in his urethra pulled out carefully and the one in his ass sped up. His voice was going and his vision was going white. He couldn’t hold back much longer.

He came with a cry, splattering himself and the floor with his release. His whole body shook, taken by the intense orgasm and he clamped one the appendage inside of him. Lovino came soon after, semen shooting from all ten tentacles. Antonio was covered from head to toe in ropes of hot cum and his abused ass dealt with a rush of that same cum. It filled him relentlessly until he was bulging with cum and leaking.

Lovino kept him plugged as he brought Antonio back to the bed to lie down. All the strange appendages suddenly disappeared. Antonio winced when a bright flash came and went. Lovino returned to normal, sitting up and eying that ass as his cum rushed onto the sheets.

“So you wanna cuddle or should I yell at Ireland for you?” Lovino grunted. Antonio giggled and shook his head.

“She told me I ought to fuck a squid like a whore because I was being a douche. It’s a shame she thought it was a punishment.” Antonio explained hoarsely.

“Next time, that fairy queen better make it you the monster. It sounded like it was amazing for you.”

“Mmm.” Antonio grumbled, “only if my little monster enjoyed it too.”

“It was strange but good.” Lovino admittedly awkwardly and lied down next to his worn-out lover.

“Good, now cuddle me.” Antonio huffed. Lovino pull him close and kissed his forehead as he fell asleep again. Lovino blinked twice and joined him, hoping this was all a dream. It was a mess he didn’t want to clean.

 

 


	8. Boss 2: Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Boss" with a bit more BDSM etiquette.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kink Warning**
> 
>   * Impact Play
>   * Bondage
>   * Pet Play
>   * Edging
>   * Rimming
>   * Blindfold
> 


 

 

 

"He has a dungeon under his house, but not the kind you're thinking of, Francis!”

 

Antonio thought back to the day he found out that Romano had reimagined part of the little interrogation chamber the inquisition installed under his house centuries ago. It was a good thing Francis didn’t even figure out that he was wrong–so very wrong. As he stood upright with his shoulders back, Antonio could see Lovino pacing around his exposed body with a couple of cuffs and a leather collar in his hands.

"Remind me, what are your safe words?” Lovino asked and stopped next to him and stared him down.

"To pause, ‘turtle’ and to stop, ‘España.’” Antonio replied without hesitation. He glanced around the room—not much had changed since their first round down here. The bed and chests were still in place, but now there was a step ladder and a hook screwed into the ceiling and he had a pair of dog ears in his hair.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? We can go a more traditional route. I know the first time down here was rough and I pushed you to your limit without really thinking of your situation.”

“That was the past, Boss.” Antonio hummed and licked his lips, “and I enjoyed it.” Lovino lightly smacked his ass, making him yelp out of surprise.

"Arm up.” Lovino ordered. Antonio complied and Lovino attached a leathery cuff to his wrist, making sure it was just tight enough. Then he walked around behind Antonio and got the collar ready.

"A good pet needs the right accessories. Put two fingers against your neck so I don't strangle you by accident.” Lovino's order was heeded again as Antonio pressed his middle and forefingers to his pulse. Lovino carefully put the collar on and cuffed Antonio’s other hand.

“What should we do today?” Lovino purred, knowing exactly what he had in store. With two clean asses in the room and an easily tormented nation, the possibilities were open.

“B-Boss?” Antonio shivered under the Italian’s gaze. He was already aware that he was going to be punished for sending those suggestive pictures. Not nude but suggestive. They riled Lovino up enough to make him mad.

"I know.” Lovi purred and strutted toward one of the chests. He pulled out a length of rope, a leash, scissors, a small chain, nipple clamps, a large tube of lube, a slicked butt plug made to look like a tail, a paddle, a riding crop, a vibrator, a gag, a clicker, and a blindfold. He set them on the bed, except for the rope, riding crop, and paddle. He walked to Antonio with a dark smirk and set the crop and paddle in his waistband. He took the rope and looped it through the rings on the arm cuffs. Then he got on the step stool and connected it to the hook over Antonio's head so that he could only bring his elbows down. Lovino went to stand in front of Antonio and admire his handy work. He laced his fingers through Antonio’s and said,

“Squeeze.” To which he did. Lovino smirked and pulled out the riding crop. He ran the tip up the underside of Antonio’s length and purred as the Spaniard’s toes curled.

"Such a bad boy, Toño, leaving me hot and bothered with that picture. Why didn’t you invite me to the beach? I would have loved to see you in that tight swimsuit!”

"But you did—”

     THWACK!

“In person.” Lovi scoffed after delivering a soft whack to Antonio’s inner thigh. The gasp he let loose heated Lovino’s skin. The Italian watched Antonio’s thighs shake. All was going according to plan, but there was a slight problem—

     THWACK!

“Eep!”

“Now it's even.” Lovino said with a shrug after he whacked the other side with the same amount of force.

“B-Boss!” Antonio gasped and looked at Lovino with wide eyes and a pout. He was too damn cute! Lovino frowned and damned his puppy-face. Seeing those beautiful green eyes would make everything harder–everything.

“What is it? Does my bad little boy want me to stop? All he has to do is say his magic word.” Lovino cooed and idly took hold of Antonio’s dick.

"No! Please Boss! I’m a bad boy! I should be punished! But you're not punishing me!” Antonio whined.

"You'll feel it soon enough. For now, enjoy what you can. It's a shame I can't lock this cock up now. It's so hard already. Look, it's throbbing in my hand!” Lovino purred. Antonio looked down and gulped. The only thing he loved more than Lovino’s hands on him was seeing those deft fingers on him.

"Feeling just how hard you are is making me drool. Hmm…cum and I have to punish you more.” Lovi cooed and dropped to his knees. Antonio watched as a pink tongue darted out and licked the tip. Then that mouth engulfed him and he let out a shameless moan. It felt like heaven the way Lovino sucked and swallowed him. He was always good at that. That tongue worked dark magic on him. Worst, or maybe best, of all was that he could see his dick slipped between the Italian’s lips. Antonio was so close when—

     POP!

"No, no. Calm down, bello.” Lovino chuckled and stood. Antonio was panting and shaking. He took a few deep breaths and pouted. He was so close before! Lovino was just trying to put him on edge to make the pain more pleasurable.

     THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Lovino slapped between his thighs quickly and strategically. He was very gentle, though Antonio yelled and shouted. He was so sensitive to the sharp tingling under his skin. There would be red marks later from the repeated smacking. He couldn't care less. He loved the sting, the tingling that made his cock twitch, the heat pooling in his abdomen and thighs, and the hungry look on Lovino's face. It was so focused and pleased with the loud moans that Antonio let loose. The only thing that was truly unfair was that Lovino was in his black slacks and green shirt still.

“You’re taking this well. Too well.” Lovino paused and purred, “I think it's time to move on to the next part of your punishment, don't you?”

"Y-Yes—yes Boss.” Antonio breathed. Lovino smirked and went to the bed. He grabbed the blindfold and hurried back. He tied the blindfold around Antonio’s eyes and kissed down his jaw from under his ear to his chin. The chill that ran down Antonio’s body told him he was doing well.

“You're going to tell me everything you want me to do to you. In detail.” Lovino huffed and swept away from his willing captive. Antonio couldn't see but he could hear. Lovino was removing his clothes. It was best to play along rather than trying to see. The anticipation was killing him but Lovino would take the blindfold off when he was ready.

"Mmm. I want Boss to punish me. I want him to spank me and run his hands all over me. I want him to grind his dick against my sore red ass. I want to taste him. I want him to fuck my throat and my ass. I want him to make me scream his name. I need Boss to run his tongue all over me. I need to touch him and taste him. Mmm it hurts, I'm so hard already! Please hurry!” Antonio whimpered. He was over stimulated and ready to go.

“You are a dirty bastard,” Lovino purred and removed the blindfold. Antonio blinked and gasped. Lovino was standing before him holding the paddle and wearing a pair of thigh-high leather boots, a leather jock strap, a gladiator harness, and a black flat cap biker hat to top off his Freddie Mercury-esque ensemble.

“Please fuck me, Boss.” Antonio whimpered. The leather around his thighs pressed against his skin and smoothed over his legs to highlight them for one needy Spaniard to ogle. Lovino looked powerful and menacing…and Antonio wanted him to fuck him rotten.

"That,” Lovino hummed as he casually strode behind his hanging plaything, “will come in due time. And so will you.”

    SMACK!

Lovino took the paddle and gently smack that plump ass. Antonio yelped and moaned.

"Harder, Boss! Uhnnf! I've been so bad!”

“Mmm, yes you have.” Lovino agreed and hit him again, much harder. That ass jiggled from the impact and took on a pinkish hue. Antonio lurched forward and cried out,

“Punish me more Boss! Fuck!” Lovino licked his lips and raised his arm.

     SMACK!

“Ah-ahh!”

     SMACK!

“Ohh! mmm!”

     SMACK!

“Fuuuck!”

     SMACK!

“You like that you little slut?” Lovino chuckled darkly.

     SMACK!

"Ooh! Yes Boss! I love it!” Antonio whimpered. Thirty smacks later, and just like that, Lovino stopped and went back to the bed with his toys in tow. Antonio watched him trade the impact toys for the nipple clamps, chain, and buttplug.

“Let's start with these,” Lovino held up the clamps, “Tell me if it's too much.” Lovino attached the clamps quickly, making sure that he didn't hurt Antonio too much. When he was satisfied he connected the clamps to the short chain and gave it a small tug.

"Ohh mmmm Boss!” Antonio cried out like a cat in heat. He arched his back away from Lovino and bit his lip. That only made the pull more intense. Lovino hummed darkly and dropped the chain. It weighed down on Antonio's chest, tormenting him. Lovino was too busy sneaking behind him with the plug ready to savor the whimpers that escaped Antonio’s pink lips.

“Boss wanted a pet with a tail.” Lovino cooed and dragged his tongue up Antonio’s neck to his ear, “I have a solution–relax.” he whispered with a small nip to his earlobe. Antonio whimpered and wiggled back toward Lovino. He was desperate.

"Good boy.” Lovino chuckled as he squatted behind his pet. He began planting sloppy wet kisses on his reddened cheeks. Antonio was so sensitive, it made perfect sense for a chorus of lewd needy breaths and moans to escape from him. He was so noisy! Lovino would take care of that later. In the meantime, he decided that Antonio was ready.

He used his free hand to spread one cheek and brushed the tip of the lubed plug against his asshole and paused. Oh the anticipating chill made Toño’s legs shake. Lovino was taking this too slowly! Did he just want him to beg?!

"Boss! Please! Put it in! Put it in! Per favore!” Antonio whined, knowing that Lovino couldn't resist a little Italian begging. Or so he thought.

“You're still tense. You need to relax–this isn't gonna hurt unless you're tense. What’s wrong?”

“How big is it?”

"The part that goes in first is a little bigger than my middle finger.” Lovino answered with a hint of irritation from squatting so long. He had flipped Antonio the bird enough that it was easy to picture. Antonio chuckled and let out a small sigh.

"Feel better?”

"You bet, Boss!” Antonio cheered. Lovino smirked and slowly pushed the plug in. Watching it get sucked in made Lovino yearn for that tight heat. And then it reached the hilt and Antonio had a cute little wolf tail.

"Are you alright?” Lovino asked as he stood up.

"Yes–Yes, Boss—Fuuuck~ It feels good!” Antonio answered with a hitch in his voice. Lovino smirked and climbed the step ladder to untie his pet.

Once his hands were free Antonio's knees gave way, weary from his overall stimulation. He looked up at a concerned Italian and smiled brightly. To really get into character he shook his hips back and forth like a dog wagging his tail. Lovino grinned at him and got off the ladder–what an adorable little puppy! He ruffled Antonio’s hair, minding the fake dog ears, and meandered to the end of the bed and sat down with his legs spread.

"Come’ere, boy!” he cooed then whistled. Antonio figured it would be best to stay on his hands and knees and began to crawl toward Lovino. He made damn sure to look good doing it. Despite his dog ears and tail, Antonio moved like a cat–a hungry tiger stalking its prey. He kept eye contact with Lovino and held a coy smirk as he found his way between those legs. Lovino kept staring at his hips and shoulders as they moved slowly–the man was strong and beautifully sculpted. His leather underwear felt too tight.

“Good boy!” Lovino hummed and stroked Antonio's chin, “I want you to stay perfectly still.” Antonio kept his body frozen, except for his eyes. They stayed focused on Lovino as he stood and shimmied the leather covering his crotch down his leather clad legs. Antonio noticed someone was enjoying himself! He couldn't look away from the Italian's erect and throbbing cock. He started drooling just thinking about tasting it.

“Oh my,” Lovino giggled as he sat back down and spread his legs again, “Looks like my puppy saw his new toy.” Antonio shook his ass and whined like a dog. Lovino smirked, loving every second Antonio played his role flawlessly.

“Such a good boy deserves a little play time. My only rule, no hands.” Lovino purred and gestured to his open legs. Antonio crawled forward, licking his lips, he was going to be the baddest good boy ever! Lovino might punish and reward him!

Lovino gasped when Antonio ran the flat of his tongue up his boots and over the edge to nibble and suck on the flesh there. The mixed taste of chafing leather and Lovino Vargas was heavenly for one riled Spaniard. He kept licking and kissing and sucking on the boundary, leaving bruises as he went. The Italian watching him with hooded eyes moaned softly and bit his lip. His thighs were so sensitive–Antonio knew that, the bastard.

Antonio smirked as he slowly dragged his tongue up his thigh, panting over trembling flesh, until he reached one plump ass cheek. Then he kissed down to the boot and back up. Instead of eating him out or enjoying the bone Lovino had for him, Antonio repeated the process on the other leg.

Now Lovino was the one who was supposed to overstimulate Antonio, not the other way around. He leaned back on the bed and decided to enjoy what he could. He bit and licked his lips and hummed with delight as a hot wet mouth teased him. He moaned loudly when that tongue traced his entrance and lapped at it.

Lovino ground his hips down onto Antonio's eager face. His pet let his tongue hang out as he rolled his hips. Antonio was in heaven! He couldn’t get enough of having his face ridden, it made him feel like a dirty little slut. He was a dirty little slut. The motion of Lovino’s hips was something he wanted to feel elsewhere.

Lovino eventually stopped his hip rolling and guided Antonio's head up by the hair. He sat up and leaned forward.

“Cucciolo,” he purred as he neared Antonio's lips, “good dogs get a bone. You've been so good,” Lovino yanked his hair a little harder and smirked at Antonio's lovely moan.

“So very good.” Lovino mused as he let Antonio fall to his hands. The man looked up at him submissively. He leaned forward and nuzzled Lovino’s cock.

“Please, Boss, may I?” he mumbled against Lovino's skin.

“No. Get on the bed.” Lovino said and gently grabbed his chin. He guided Antonio up to his knees and stood with him in tow. Antonio climbed on the bed and stayed on all fours. He faced Lovino who knelt at the foot of the bed stroking himself. Antonio watched that hand run up and down the wide length, wrist twisting at the swollen, leaking head. Lovino's eyes rolled back in his skull while ragged pants escaped those pink lips.

“Antonio…get your sexy ass over here!” Lovino groaned. Antonio crawled to him and kissed his hand. He pushed his head against Lovino's forearm to remove his hand. He nuzzled the Italian's cock, not caring if he got any precum on his face. It coated his cheek.

“Go on, play with your new toy.” Lovino urged him. Antonio only needed to be told once. He kissed around it and up to the head in a spiraling motion to tease. Once he reached the tip he lapped at it, eliciting mewls from his ‘Boss,’ and slowly dragged his tongue down the underside, tracing a pulsing vein. He kept going lower and lower until he came to the balls. He took one between his lips and sucked harshly. Lovino wasn't holding any sounds back, it was almost a shame when…

Pop!

Lovino's chest was heaving when he looked down at Antonio, looking back at him with a question in his eyes.

“Please Boss, fuck my face.” Toño pouted cutely. How could Lovi resist that plea? He grabbed the clicker and handed to Antonio.

“It would be my pleasure. One click and I'll stop” Lovi said as he grabbed Antonio's hair and guided his mouth to the head of his dick. He hummed appreciatively when his pet took half of his cock into his mouth and sucked. Lovino began to move Antonio's head up and down his length groaning as the Spaniard got sloppy–spit coating his cock and a torrent of moans vibrating against it. Antonio let his jaw go slack as he began to deepthroat him. Lovino bucked his hips idly, slowly increasing the speed. It only took a few minutes for Antonio to become a complete mess–his eyes were watering and he was getting dizzy from accommodating a fat Italian dick and the smell of the pheromones coming from it. While he loved the salty taste on his tongue, Antonio had to…

Click!

breathe. Lovino pulled out slowly, watching the way those lips slid over him. He grunted, feeling his cock twitch as his lust grew.

“Are you alright?” Lovino asked with genuine concern. Antonio nodded and panted.

“I–I need to—to catch my breath.” Antonio replied with a coy grin. Lovino waited for him to stop heaving by stroking himself idly to keep it up. Antonio would tell him when it was okay to continue. Or so he thought.

Lovino gasped when his hand was pulled aside and a mouth took in his length. Antonio went wild–deepthroating him and covering him in saliva. The Spaniard moved at a fast pace. The chorus of sounds coming from Lovino only spurred him further. He needed that cock inside of him one way or another and he needed it right then.

“Fuck! Stop!” Lovino ordered. Antonio obeyed and sat on his haunches patiently. He watched Lovino get off the bed and go back to get the rope and lube. Lovino was quick to come back with a dark smirk he crawled over Antonio, who willingly fell onto his back, and looped the rope through his cuffs. He tied his pet to the bed and managed to tie his legs too. Antonio was loving this. Lovino could prepare him and tease him to no end until he slipped right in. Too bad for him, Lovino had other plans.

The Italian squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then prodded his own entrance with one. He sealed his eyes shut and let his jaw drop as he penetrated himself. Antonio stared longingly at his angelic face. The gasp that escaped him when he added a second finger made Antonio’s heart skip a beat. The third finger caused his whole body to shake. Lovino was feeling bold and added a fourth finger. He pumped his hand rapidly and cried out. He was ready.

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around Antonio’s cock, smearing the remaining lube all over his length. Antonio craned his neck to watch as Lovino crawled over him and slowly sank onto his dick. He threw his head back when Lovino was fully sheathed and moaning like a whore. Lovino reached forward and grabbed the chain still clamped onto Antonio’s nipples and used it as leverage as he rode that Spaniard like a jockey in a horse race--hard and fast.

Lovino was moving quickly, squeezing and clenching around him. His chest was alight from the abuse it was taking, a pain so sinfully delightful that Antonio was brought to tears. He wanted to reach out and pump Lovino’s bouncing, twitching cock for him. He sounded beautiful. His hips swerved and ground against the Antonio’s sensitive spots as he tried to aim for the his prostate. And then he hit it dead on, tugging harder at the chain and screaming in ecstacy.

Antonio’s face twisted in agony as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. Boss never said he was allowed to cum. It took all his willpower to stay right on the edge. He could groan and beg until he got his release, or he could savor the feeling of a perfect ass sucking his cock in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Doing the latter would reward him.

But just when Antonio thought he couldn’t hold on more, Lovino lifted off of him and crawled over him so that his cock was twitching in his face. He jerked off until he came on his face. Antonio opened his mouth wide, vying for a taste of Boss’ hot cum. It landed on his tongue and it was delicious. His face was a mess but it looked damn good on him.

“Look at you!” Lovino scoffed, “A dirty little whore covered in cum! Do you like being covered in my sticky cum like a filthy rotten slut?”

“No, Boss! I love it!” Antonio whined, “You taste so good, Boss! You’re so good to a rotten whore like me!” Lovino smirked down at him and let his eyes trail up to Antonio’s bound wrists. They were still the same color as the rest of his body, so he could move on with his plans. He climbed off the bed and grabbed the small vibrator from his pile.

“Boss has to make a call.” Lovino hummed, “I’ll be back in an hour, count how many times you cum, I’ll make damn sure you do.” They both knew he had a phone conference with his own boss ahead of time. Antonio was thrilled when Lovino suggested that Antonio wait, tied up with something in his ass to keep him on edge.

He went behind his pet and carefully removed the plug. Antonio was trembling and his head thrashed from side to side. Lovino lubed the vibrator and carefully pushed it in and up against his prostate, making sure to keep the cord outside of his favorite hole. He then put the buttplug back and got up, holding onto the remote.

“Are you alright?” he asked Antonio. The Spaniard lifted his head and nodded, despite looking like a hot mess. Lovino smirked at him and held up the cute little remote.

“This stays with me. I’ll bring some water for my thirsty little slut when I come back. Any questions?”

“Will Boss put it at the highest setting?” Antonio asked airily. He wanted to feel everything he could at Lovino’s will. Too bad ‘Boss’ shook his head.

“I’m not gonna wear you out before the real fun begins.” Lovino chuckled and winked, “I can’t leave my call to help you if it becomes too much, so Imma edge my pet until he cries.” Lovino turned the toy on to the second of ten settings and gave Antonio’s red thigh a light whack. Antonio cried out and whimpered while Lovino pulled on his shirt and pants.

Lovino left up the stairs as the vibrations wracked through his entire body. He was a panting, moaning mess. He squeezed his eyes shut as a fire erupted under his skin. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and chest in an attempt to douse the flames in his blood. His aching cock could only hold back for so long, engorged and red as a tomato. The door to the outside world shut as Antonio came in a blinding fury. He breathed in twice and looked down at his re-hardening cock. Oh an hour was going to be an eternity!

 

 

_To be continued..._


	9. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 1. Music
> 
> Have a song fic. ["For Your Entertainment"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) by Adam Lambert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning:**
> 
>   * Spanking
>   * Handcuffs
>   * Rough Sex
>   * Pole Dancing
> 


When people asked Antonio why he was dating an old-fashioned guy like Lovino, he never had much of an answer for them—why wouldn't he date the chivalrous, charming, and witty Italian? So what if a frumpy interior designer decided he wanted a piece of a stripper with Spanish flair? Lovino was as precious as an angel in bed, so considerate. They were in love, and that's all that mattered to Antonio. Lovino, however was tired of his boyfriend and his friends thinking he was just completely vanilla. He had a plan to shut Antonio's mouth once and for all and right the wrongs he said against him.

The owner of the club, one Alfred Jones, owed Lovino a favor. So when Lovino put his plan into action, nothing could stop him. All he had to do was wait for Antonio's routine to be finished.

In the dark club, music filled the air. The bass pounded in Lovino’s throat and above the heads of thirsty people, he could see his lover slipping off his open torero coat and exposing his strong chest and shoulders. That got the crowd cheering like mad. Lovino smirked, knowing exactly how sensitive that body was. And then the Spaniard hooked his fingers in the waistband of his imitation costume pants clinging to his hips and legs, and slowly swung his hips back and forth with a coy grin.  Slowly he revealed more and more smooth skin–waxing the hairy bastard was far too much fun for Lovino. Lower and lower, more of those lean legs came into view, and so did a g-string that looked like the Spanish flag. It covered him, but left nothing to the imagination–except the taste. And that's when Lovino saw the bright red, platform boots that went up to his mid-thigh.

He kicked his clothes aside and took to the pole. He flaunted his looks and whirled expertly around the metal. He climbed it, held up his entire body with his thighs, practically made love to that pole. His lover was jealous.

Lovino snuck back to the room he reserved while Antonio took a breather. In the dressing room, Antonio donned the same red and yellow thong and boots from his performance and a thin robe for some semblance of warmth. The crowded room, full of scantily dressed women and men, was the place where Antonio could gush about his adorable lover. Yes, all of Antonio's co-workers knew Lovino was just the cutest thing who was so delicate and careful in bed that Antonio couldn't bear the thought of topping him and getting too rough. Only Alfred and Francis knew better—from a game of “never have I ever” that Lovino lost. Quickly.

“Tony!” Alfred called from the doorway, causing Antonio to turn around. With maybe a little less than an hour before he could go home, he didn't want to see the look on the North American's face.

“You got a guy in room 3. He wants you for the rest of the night.” Al continued seriously. Antonio sighed and took off his robe to throw at Alfred. So he wasn't going home until late–Lovi wouldn't be happy about that.

Antonio followed Alfred through the club and to the back rooms. Each one had a chair, a pole, and a couch. That couch was there in case things progressed past their business deal, consensually of course. Antonio hadn't used one since he got with Lovino. He had no idea he would use the couch in room 3 that night. Alfred opened the door to said room and motioned Antonio inside.

“Take a seat, dude, and enjoy the show!” Alfred cheered and shut the door, not giving Antonio the chance to ask questions. Antonio sat down in the chair facing the pole in the dim purple light. So he wasn't the one dancing? Then who was? What was happening?

Footsteps came up behind him and a techno beat hit his ears. In a flash his hands were cuffed to the back of the chair. He shouted at the bastard trying to manhandle him, and got a familiar, dark chuckle in return.

“It’s alright, you'll be fine, bello, I'm in control.” Lovino purred. Antonio went bright red. Now things were getting interesting! Lovino walked past him, to the pole. He was in an open vest and booty shorts–a pair that was too short and too tight to cover his round cheeks. And his boots! They reached his knee and fit snugly around his calves.

“Lovi, Angél, Cariño, what is all this?”

“I'm here for your entertainment. Didn't you know what you got into when we first started dating?” he said and leaned on the pole. His hips swayed and he stood up straight.

“Enjoy the show, Polpetto.” he hummed before kicking his legs out and gliding around the beam, hooking one leg around it. He winked at Antonio before hooking his other leg around the beam and climbed it as high as he could go. He stuck a leg out, clamping on the beam with his thighs and leaned back, letting Antonio get a glimpse of his package pressed against the cold metal. He ground into that metal sensually, bucking his hips. Antonio wanted to be that pole.

Lovino twirled down further until he was halfway down, his back facing Antonio. His shorts were riding up, and the trapped and awed Spaniard couldn't stop staring. That is until Lovino kicked his legs behind him and over his head and then clamped them around the pole so he was looking at his lover upside-down. He let go with his hands only to be held in place by his legs. He shimmied the vest off his torso and let it fall to the floor. Antonio was drooling, he wanted his head to be in between those thighs.

And then that sexy little Italian pulled himself up and spun around the beam until both feet hit the floor. He slowly climbed his way up the pole, thrusting his hips against the pole and rolling his entire body with the beat of the song playing. He spun around with his back against the pole. He sank down and thrust his hips forward toward his excitable captive. He rose slowly, grinding his ass against the metal beam. Once he was standing he slipped off his shorts to reveal everything. The song ended with Lovino standing in only his boots in front of his lover.

“Angél, you don't have to go out of your comfort zone for me.” Antonio said, gawking at his surprisingly talented boyfriend. Lovino rolled his eyes and strutted up to Antonio. He kicked a leg up on the chair, right in front of one obvious hard-on and leaned down.

“Angel? More like fallen angel. I was gentle to give you a break. If I knew you’re an insatiable slut before, I would have fucked you until your back bled from my nails clawing into it.” he scoffed and grabbed Antonio’s hair, pulling his head back to reveal his neck.

“Lovino—” Antonio gasped, his breath hitching when his Italian swiftly situated himself to latch his lips on his skin and suck. Antonio hummed in delight and bit his lower lip. He fruitlessly struggled to free his arms. God he wanted to touch that man!

Lovino kissed along his collarbone, dragging his tongue across the heated skin, when he was finished marking his toy. Antonio swallowed thickly as Lovino pause over his adams apple to nibble and suck on it. Lovino could taste the hormones in his racing pulse.

“Lovi!” the Spaniard whimpered. The Italian separated from him and wiped the spit from his lips. He pressed the toe of his boot against Antonio's hard cock and idly rubbed it.

“What a slut, a little show and a few bites turned you on this much?” the Italian scoffed. Antonio nodded shamefully.

“Pathetic! Stand up!” Lovino ordered and stepped back. Antonio obeyed, absolutely loving this type of play. Lovino brushed past him and sat down with his legs spread a little. He patted his knee and motioned Antonio over with a finger.

“Be a good little boy and lay down. Dirty rotten sluts like you need to learn who's in charge.” Lovino purred. Antonio whined and draped his front over those thighs. It was no surprise that he was so turned on by this, but Lovino, whose cock was jutting into his navel, was another story. That turned him on so much more. It made him shiver.

“You like this, you dirty masochist!” Lovino laughed and rubbed circles on that plump, juicy ass. Antonio whined in agreement. He was so sensitive to those gentle fingers, his skin tingling when they left. And then Lovino spanked him with a loud smack. He cried out, even more aroused by the sting, it hurt. Lovino struck again with an evil smile. It was harder than the first one, and tears welled in Antonio’s eyes. He looked back as Lovino delivered a third blow and shouted, it was by far the most painful.

“If you can take the pain, I’ll make sure to overload you with pleasure. I’m a master at both.” Lovino cooed right before the fourth hit that tinted Antonio’s ass red. The Spaniard yelped and turned his head, ready to take whatever his Italian threw at him.

Ten smacks total left Antonio in tears with a bright red booty. Lovino was gently caressing it, keeping the sting from lasting too long. He had other plans for his slut.

“Get up.” Lovino ordered calmly. Antonio wiggled and wormed his way to the ground, jostling Lovino’s cock in the process, and stood in front of the chair, trembling. Why did Lovino have to devour his body with his eyes? The Italian in question, pulled his thong down and got on his knees. He reverently stroked his thick hard cock and hummed delightedly.

“You have no idea how badly I want to taste this before I ride it.” he said and dragged his tongue from the balls to the tip. Antonio shuddered, wondering why he ever thought that Lovino wouldn’t be into this. He should have brought it up in conversation. Of course as soon as he thought that, Lovino’s mouth was on him.

The talented Italian lapped at the oozing slit before bobbing his head slowly, sucking harshly. His one hand rolled and teased his balls while the other pumped the length that couldn’t fit in his mouth yet. He looked up at Antonio with lustful eyes as he glided over his dick. Sweaty and desperate for release, the Spaniard’s knees shook. Lovino relaxed his jaw and took in more of that delicious length until his nose brushed a dark patch of pubes. He kept fondling the sac and reached behind Antonio to rub his puckered entrance. He kept his head still and alternated between sucking and swallowing. Antonio cried out as the spring in his abdomen nearly snapped.

“If I free your hands, will you still be a good boy?” Lovino asked hoarsely after he pulled away from Antonio, removing his hands as well as his mouth. Antonio whimpered and nodded.

“Of course Angél. Please don’t leave me like this.” Antonio panted and fell to his knees. Lovino scooted behind him and released his willing captive. He got up and went back to the couch while Antonio collected himself. When he came back he tossed a bottle of lube into the Spaniard’s hands and bent over the chair, putting his perky ass on display.

“I won’t take you dry, or unprepared. But no more than two fingers.” Lovino ordered and spread his cheeks. Antonio made quick work of uncapping the lube and spilling some onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers and let it warm up. He sat on his haunches and lapped at Lovino’s tight hole. A little teasing was perfectly fine, especially when it meant hearing Lovino’s surprised and approving gasp.

He carefully inserted the first finger, up to the knuckle and slowly twisted it back and forth to help ease some tension. Lovino was relaxed as all hell, but it still took a minute before he let that digit move. He moaned when it started feeling good. Antonio added the other finger and used his free hand to stroke Lovino’s cock. He pumped in and out, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers, causing an eruption of lewd noises from Lovino’s lips.

“Enough!” the Italian cried. Antonio let go of his cock and removed his fingers. Lovino turned around and got on one knee. He ran a hand down Antonio’s cheek and smiled at him.

“This is the fun part, bello. You’re fucking me in the ass this time, you can take charge. Just make damn sure I need a wheelchair when we’re through.” Lovino hummed.

“You’re going to regret that Lovi.” Antonio smirked, finally catching his second wind. He got to his feel and lubed his cock. He held out his clean hand to help Lovino get to his feet. Lovino pouted, thinking he was going to be gentle. Oh how wrong he was!

Antonio twisted Lovino’s arm behind his back as soon as he was standing. He half-dragged the Italian to a wall and slammed him into it, pressing his body into Lovino’s back. He breathing was heavy and his voice was low. He ground his aching cock between two soft cheeks, pulled Lovino’s head back by the hair, and whispered in Lovino’s ear:

“Such a rotten tease,” he licked the shell, “I’m going to make you wish you rode me instead. You’ll never want it any other way when I’m through with you.”

“Mmm, I’ll blow your mind before that happens, but I’d love to see you try.” Lovino jeered and ground his hips back on Antonio. The Spaniard growled and reached down to grab at Lovino’s strong thighs. He hoisted the Italian up and lowered him onto his hard-on. Lovino clawed at the wall and screamed as he was torn into. He had never felt so full in his life. Antonio wasted no time in waiting for him to adjust either. He pulled out and slammed back in with a growl.

“This won’t do.” Antonio grunted. He pulled out and pushed Lovino onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind the Italian and thrust in again with a grunt. Lovino howled and arched his back. Antonio rammed into him, hard and fast. Lovino was not at all quiet about voicing his pleasure.

“Oh fuck! Yeah! Make me your bitch! I’ll be your dirty slut!” Lovino wailed with a twisted grin. He was in heaven. Antonio roughly slapped his ass and leaned over him to lick a trail between his shoulder blades. He kept pounding as he bit and licked at Lovino’s neck and shoulders. He was enjoying his brutal pounding, but to torment Antonio just a smidge more, he tightened and loosened his hole to really squeeze as much cum as he could from his boyfriend.

“You rotten tease!” Antonio huffed, “Squeezing me like that--are you trying to milk me? I will load your ass with so much cum it’ll take weeks to clear out.” He was seeing stars. The only thing in the world was Lovino and his ass taking on his cock.

“Fuck yeah I want that!” Lovino countered, fighting to catch his breath. Antonio was hitting him dead on in the prostate, and he was seeing stars. He couldn’t be the one to finish first. He clamped down on Antonio’s cock, making it harder to slip in and out without getting so willingly sucked back in.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Antonio growled, “And I’m gonna fill you to the brim!” He was losing his mind. His vision was fading to white and the coil in his abdomen, that started coiling before, was about to come undone.

“Fill me! I want to feel you deep inside, sloshing against my prostate when I walk. I want that fat twitching cock to blow its entire load in my ass!” Lovino wailed. Antonio grunted and shot load after load of semen into his boyfriend. Lovino screamed and exploded, clamping down on his softening cock.

“Holy fuck, Lovi!” Antonio breathed and pulled out. He was sweaty, messy, and winded, and beyond satisfied, “That was amazing, but why?”

“You’re out there entertaining people all the time,” Lovino said as he sat up, “I’m here for your entertainment. If you want it rough, you had better fucking say so. You have no idea the kinds of things I would do if you asked me.” he then leaned onto Antonio and yawned.

“You’re here for more than just that, Angél. Te quiero.” Antonio hummed and pulled Lovino to his chest. He laid them both down on the ground and curled up around his Italian.

“Ti amo, Tonio.” Lovino mumbled as he fell asleep.

Needless to say, Alfred wasn’t too surprised to find a mess in the morning, and he wasn’t shocked to see the naked couple asleep on the ground. He let them rest and locked the door. They could clean up later.


	10. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 2-Fantasy.
> 
> A little ooc? It's more likely than you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning:**
> 
>   * Sounding
>   * Bondage
>   * Intersex Character
> 


Never wander around the forest at night. That's what his father told him once, what Mae told him all the time, and the only advice he never heeded. But what did a strong young man such as Antonio Fernández have to fear? He had won more fights than anyone so robbers were not terribly threatening. Mae claimed that the fair folk were out there, waiting to snatch him up and drag him underground, but she was superstitious. At least that's what he used to think.

He was deep in the forest at dusk, walking with his cobblers tools on his back. The brook trickling beside him was so serene it might pull him to sleep before he reached the next town. Rest was such a welcome option–that or relieving some stress with the local whores–but Antonio was compelled to keep moving. Up ahead in the distance, he spotted a cave that led to underground tunnels. But what he heard coming from there stopped him dead in his tracks.

A man was moaning as if he were in terrible pain. Antonio ran to the cave. The gray stone walls soon engulfed him and the light became dim. His hurried footsteps echoed off the roof, and the moans got louder. This was a bad idea, he knew it, but that didn’t deter him.

He found a man with dark, wavy hair laying on his back, completely naked, and rubbing his thick, long cock. His eyes were sealed shut in utter bliss and his voice was rich, deep, and arousing. There were green markings on his arms and legs, and his ears were pointed. Antonio took a step back, accidentally kicking a rock. He wanted none of the handsome stranger’s attention, but in an instant his eyes shot open, glowing golden in the darkness. They landed on the cobbler and his brow furrowed menacingly.

“Who are you?! And how dare you enter into my home!” he snapped, releasing his dick. Before Antonio knew it, the man was on his feet and dressed in a long purple robe with an ornate wolf design running down the middle of his body, draping over his erection.

“I–I am so sorry. I thought someone was hurt and I couldn’t bear to leave them!” the cobbler stuttered. He was bright red from not only intruding on this person’s alone time, but from his desire to help this handsome man finish what he was doing. He needed to get control of his urges, his blood was already heading south.

“Who. Are. You?” the man hissed, though his voice was far less threatening than before.

“Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a traveler and cobbler!” he squeaked without thinking, “I’m really sorry! If there’s anything I can do for you as an apology…or I can go and pretend I never saw that!”

“I am Lovino, King of the Woodland Fairies.” Lovino said and an odd curl bobbed on his head, “You said ‘anything,’ correct?”

“Anything!” Antonio agreed, almost too eagerly.

“Come with me, and help me relieve this...tension.” Lovino said, blushing slightly. Fairy king or not, he was anything but forward. This was indeed forward. But in the dim light he could see those chocolate curls, that strong jaw, and even stronger body. It was a body he could use. He was drawn to this humble cobbler.

“If you want, I can do that here and now, without leaving a mess.” Antonio said without thinking. He clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the last word passed his lips. Lovino smirked at him.

“Antonio the cobbler, you are bold, but you can't handle the load I have with only your mouth.” the king laughed, “Don’t be a dumb bastard. This is my doorstep.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Antonio huffed, annoyed by Lovino’s attitude, “You already know my full name, doesn’t that mean you have control over me anyway?” he added, remembering something Muire had told him. The king fell silent and studied the handsome intruder. He had a good point. Lovino snapped his fingers.

Antonio yelped as vines rose from the ground and curled around his legs. The entrance to the cavern sealed itself, and strange lanterns lit up in different hues of greens, purples, and reds over head. Antonio fell to his knees and looked down. He was naked and exposed to this fairy. He looked up to see Lovino standing over him, without the robe. That’s when he saw that this king had a pussy as well. Antonio only questioned which one he would taste first. He didn’t wonder for long.

“Suck!” the king ordered and brushed his throbbing cock against Antonio’s lips. Antonio bowed his head quickly and grabbed Lovino’s hips, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking wildly. His head bobbed up and down that length, taking in more and more with each thrust. Lovino’s hands wove into his hair. As a mix of spit and precum dribbled down his chin and the fairy’s musk fogged his mind, Antonio looked up with a lust-filled gaze at the handsome fairy who was unraveling. Their gazes met for a split second, and then the flood gates opened. Antonio swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the sweet fae cum. There was too much, as Lovino had said, so when Antonio pulled away for air, his face and chest got coated in the delicious substance.

“Please, tell me you aren’t done with me!” Antonio begged and panted. The air was slowly thinning. Lovino shook his head and snickered, still very much erect and emitting a purple aura.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for a male? There are so few left in my kingdom I've been treated only as one of them, I haven’t gotten the attention I need in centuries.” he said and reached down, past his balls to toy with his pussy.

“Lovino, please,” Antonio whined, hard and flushed, “I won’t stop until you’re satisfied!” With that Lovino snapped his fingers again while still teasing himself, and more vines encircled Antonio’s arms. They pulled him down to lay on his back and another, thinner one wrapped around his cock and entered it. He yowled, feeling it brush against his most sensitive areas. It felt amazing!

Lovino knelt between his legs and spread them. The wicked grin on his face told the poor cobbler that he was far from finished with him. A single finger brushed his twitching hole and teasingly pressed in. The king leaned over to kiss and bite at the man’s chest and shoulders. The world would know that Antonio belonged to the fairy king. He sucked at his neck, leaving dark bruises and bitemarks. Antonio’s heavy shallow breathing was music to his ears. But he wanted to hear more, so he went lower and dragged his tongue over a nipple. A hand came up to tug and twist the other as he sucked, nibbled, and tugged at the perky bud. Such lewd sounds escaped the cobbler.

“Oh God!” Antonio whined when Lovino's knee rubbed his stiff cock. All the sensation in his plugged dick and on his sensitive chest made his head spin. The cum on his face dribbled into his open, panting mouth and mixed with the drool spilling over the corners of his lips. It was delicious. If he weren’t blocked, he would have cum already. But Lovino didn’t want that.

He threw his head back and groaned when the king shifted back and away from him. He was such a beautiful mess, it made Lovino’s core heat up and ooze. If it weren’t so dirty, Lovino would have considered riding that handsome face. He could only imagine that tongue slipping into his folds and tormenting them and lapping at his clit until he came. But he had other things in mind in regards to how Antonio would bring him to his end. His hand brushed over that thing and he grabbed it, sending jolts of pleasure up Antonio’s spine.

“Such a nice fat cock.” Lovino purred, “Do you want me to ride it until I cum all over you again?”

“I do! I do but, it’s not what I want that matters!” Antonio breathed. Lovino smirked and crawled over him. He positioned Antonio’s cock at his entrance, vine still inserted, and slowly lowered himself on his length. He moaned as he bottomed-out. He was stretched and filled almost perfectly. It was so much better than using his vines.

“Shit! So good!” Lovino moaned. He lifted his hips and rolled back down, grazing Antonio against his walls. He gyrated his hips, feeling that cock rubbing against his slick walls for all it was worth. It wasn't enough. He stopped teasing and rode him. Up and down, up and down. Lovino set a pace far too slow for either’s liking. His ass slapped against Antonio's balls while his own bounced with his dick for a pair of desperate green eyes.

“You like that?” Lovino asked airily. Antonio groaned and bucked into the fairy. Was that enough of an answer? Lovino yelped, surprised by the action, and smirked. That felt so good. He crawled off Antonio, earning a whine from his toy.

“You are going to take me.” Lovino said and laid on his back. He spread his legs and snapped his fingers. The vines that held Antonio down and the one in his dick retracted, freeing him. He got to his knees and stared at the king, spread out for him and dripping. His blood boiled with a need greater than he had ever experienced.

He guided his swollen head to Lovino's drenched cunt and pushed in until he was completely engulfed. He leaned over Lovino and splayed his hands on either side of his head. His deliberate thrusts were timed and rough. Antonio could stay in this heat for the rest of his life. Lovino wrapped his legs around his waist and clawed at his back.

“More Antonio! Fuck me like some dirty whore!” Lovino hissed, “Harder! Faster! Please!” He said please, so Antonio complied. He picked up the pace and shifted slightly. He hit the spot that made Lovino scream. Antonio silenced him with a searing kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, something awakened in Antonio's mind causing his entire body to react. He paid the fire licking at his skin no mind. He focused only on his partner, slipping his tongue inside that needy mouth. Lovino let him explore every inch, swallow every moan, toy with his tongue–anything to taste more of that raw passion, that infusion of olives and tomatoes in his skin–the taste of Antonio.

Lovino was brought to tears from the pleasure coiling in his abdomen. His nails dug into Antonio's back as his thoughts became hazy from the lack of air. He was so close. And then Antonio brought a hand back and stroked his twitching cock. Lovino screamed into the kiss as an unprecedented orgasm wracked his body. He clamped down on Antonio's cock with a rush of slick and coated both of their chests with cum.

Antonio broke the kiss and sat up on his haunches, still thrusting and so close to the end. He grabbed the king’s plump ass and slammed in three more times and snapped, filling him with sticky hot cum. His voice cracked as he shouted his release.

“Ro–Romano!” escaped his lips. He slipped out and panted. The fairy king sat up and scurried back, staring at Antonio wide-eyed.

“What did you call me?” Lovino gasped.

“Romano.” the worn-out cobbler breathed. He was struggling to do so in the sealed cave, his eyes were sealed from the exertion. Lovino took note of it and sighed.

“Never tell a soul my real name. I am Lovino, not Romano.” he ordered. Antonio nodded weakly. Lovino snapped his fingers and pouted.

And then Antonio could breathe again. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He was on the path he started on, fully clothed and clean, with his tool bag and a heavy coin purse. He felt a weight around his neck. It was a wooden locket. He opened it and found a message carved into it with elegant lettering:

“Antonio the cobbler. I am in your debt, you lucky bastard. Grazie mille for the fuck.”

Antonio closed the locket and smiled to himself before going on his way.

* * *

 

Antonio sat outside his cottage, relaxing and taking in the beauty of the forest not far off. Five years had passed since he encountered the King of the Woodland Fairies. He could never stop thinking about Lovino, wondering what he was up to. Every year on the same day as they met, Antonio received a sack of gold next to his bed. Not this year. Perhaps something happened to him. Antonio hoped not.

“¡Perdón!” a shrill voice peeped, calling him from his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw a young girl, hardly four, with shaggy dark curls, much like his own. Her smile was bright and oddly familiar, as were the markings on her face. But it was the child’s golden eyes that surprised him.

“Hi, um, can you help me find my papá?” the child asked shyly and tugged at the sleeves of her brown robe.

“Of course I can, niña. What’s your name?”

“I'm—I’m Bella.” the child stuttered. Antonio had a feeling it was a fake name, but didn't question it–the kid was a fairy!

“Isabella! What have I told you about running off?” a familiar voice boomed. The child screeched when out of nowhere she was caught in a hug by the one and only King of the Woodland Fairies.

“Lovino!” Antonio cheered and got to his feet. He ruffled the child's hair.

“Looks like you found your papá!” he chuckled. Lovino smirked and shook his head.

“I'm the mother this time, jackass.” Lovino laughed, ”His father is my soulmate.”

“Lucky guy!” Antonio forced a smile. Lovino pouted, what a dumbass.

“Isa, what is your papá’s name?”

“Antonio the cobbull!” The girl cheered happily. Antonio's jaw dropped.

“She’s the greatest gift anyone has ever given me–an heir. As thanks I can only offer you a few millennia as my queen, with as many women as you want.”

“If I go, I only want you.” Antonio grinned, “I would love to stay with you both forever.”

“Then follow me.” Lovino said. He walked into the forest with Antonio, while holding his daughter, the greatest gift he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Fairies were originally more akin to the elves you can find in Tolkien works. Human-sized, slow-aging.
>   * Accepting a gift or hospitality from a fairy puts a person in their debt. Doing them a service means they owe that person, and they are extravagant about their gifts.
>   * Historically in mythos, sharing your full name with someone, especially someone with magic, gave them access to curse you. Even older traditions state that knowing a person's real/full name gives a magical being power/control over them.
>   * Lovino is not dmab, this is not an a/b/o au. He is a trans man born with both sets of genitals.
>   * Antonio learned Lovino's real name through a kiss, because soulmate aus are a wonderful cop-out when writing porn one-shots
> 

> 
> ~~I'm really not sure about this fic...~~


	11. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 3–Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning:**
> 
>   * Tentacles
>   * Trans Male Character
> 


She was not happy. But who could really blame her? Getting captured by pirates who wanted mermaid scales was even worse when she didn't have any to offer. Captain Fernández was a bastard who suggested that they chop off her arms and make a nice pulpo gallego. She would have attacked if his sword wasn't pressed to her throat. But by some miracle they chose to lock her up instead—as if she knew where the merfolk were!

“Princesa, estoy entrando.” That sickening voice cooed. She hated it.

“Vaffanculo!” she snapped, pulling at the chains holding her human arms behind her. Antonio Fernández Carriedo entered her cell shirtless and with a smug grin. 

“No dime como eso. Te voy a cocinar–me gustaría comer pulpo gallego otra vez.”

“Io. Sono. Un. Calamaro. Bastardo.” she hissed, biting into each syllable, only half telling the truth, “Come up with a better threat!”

“I’ll cut your limbs off, make my dish, and force you to eat it. Better?” he frowned.

“What the fuck do you want, Babyface?” she scowled, “besides a beard and a cock?”

“You little shit–How dare you assume I want those things!”

“I’m not the one with a pair of socks in my pants.” she hummed, “and I'm not the one ogling the squid–girl’s chest.” Thinking she had found a weakness, she smirked wickedly.  Oh it was more than she bargained for. Antonio dropped his pants and crossed his arms. He had a vagina, and the musk was intoxicating, or it would be if Chiara were interested.

“I don't need a dick to be a man, or to fuck women. Do you want proof, Bonita?” he growled. She laughed and shook her head,

“Is that what you meant by eating me? One, you don't even know my name, you horny bastard! Two, I lay eggs, so there’s no part of me you  _ can _ stimulate except my breasts. What could be so arousing about a sea witch’s useless tit?” she scowled.

“Okay, then tell me your name, and–” the captain huffed and he blushed like mad, “–I like tentacles…” he was beet red and actually quite adorable. That made her smirk.

“I’m Chiara. And if you really want me to use these–” she lifted one of her long pinkish arms, “–on you, you will have to release me.” Antonio stared at her and blinked. She was serious. His eyes drifted to the two tubs of water holding her tentacles and he swallowed thickly. They were slender and over two meters long. He wanted to know what they felt like, but if he enjoyed it, could he stand letting her go? 

“Well?” Chiara asked impatiently. Antonio looked into her golden eyes and nodded. He needed this, and it's not like he gave her his word. 

Chiara smiled wickedly and in a flash four of her arms shot out and grabbed Antonio's wrists and ankles. He squawked as she hoisted him mid-air and spread his legs.

“Get too loud and Imma have to silence you.” Chiara chided. Antonio glared at her smug expression. He hated how hot it looked on her. She didn't mind the glare. Her tentacles coiled up his limbs, bringing him closer to her.  She decided it was best to shut him up anyway. A fifth tentacle snaked up and entered his mouth.

“Bite me and I strangle you.” she hissed as a sixth tentacle snaked between his legs and pressed against his asshole. Chiara circled that entrance delicately and rubbed the length of her tentacle against his already drenched cunt. He was such a kinky little whore, wasn’t he?

Antonio moaned around the limb in his mouth, begging for more. His pussy was twitching in such a delicious way and his ass was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Chiara snickered and shifted where she sat. A long feeding tentacle wormed its way out of hiding. Antonio's eyes went wide. Was that club-shaped end going inside of him?

Nope. It crept behind him and waited. Then two more tentacles wrapped around his body from his hips to his shoulders. He shivered when those moist suckers latched onto him. They pulled and released, and then latched on him again, marking his skin while igniting a fire underneath it. Hundreds of suckers kissed him better than all the whores he sought out on land. Instinctively and bound by pleasure, the captain sucked obscenely on the length in his mouth.

Chiara went red and gawked at Antonio. He was licking between her suckers and desperately pulling more of her down to his throat. Was he really enjoying it that much? One way to find out! She rubbed him a little harder and he moaned around the length in his mouth. Chiara smirked, feeling far too powerful—more powerful than when she used her magic in the sea.

“Mr. Big-Scary-Pirate likes to be handled like a toy for tentacles!” Chiara teased. Antonio actually nodded at that. What a needy slut! Chiara was not amused. Her captor didn't deserve all pleasure. The clubbed arm behind him shot forward and spanked his ass, hard. 

A muffled scream. Chiara could feel it run down her arm. She enjoyed that–it was proof that he could feel pain. He would feel shame too if she could get out without his 'generosity.' She brought her other feeding tentacle out of hiding and draped it over the edge of the tub near his pants to dry. The other one smacked his plump ass again to keep him distracted. And then a few more times for fun, turning his cheeks pink. 

“You're enjoying this too much.” she noted with a scowl, and let go of his torso. He whined, desperate for her touch. His skin was ablaze and a knot had formed in his stomach. It was like a spring being wound. 

The tentacle teasing his holes retracted slightly, still hovering near his backdoor. Another moved toward his drenched cunt. He pleaded with his eyes. She met his gaze with a challenging one, and held it. She slowly entered his ass, tearing into that man with no remorse. He screamed and writhed in her grasp, loving every second of it. 

Then she paused for him to adjust–he was too tight for her to move. In the meantime she entered his cunt with much more ease and immediately started thrusting into him. He moaned softly and let go of his inhibitions, rolling his eyes back in his skull. And then his ass got a pounding, ripping and endless stream of moans from his throat.

Chiara showed no mercy. She pounded into both holes hard and fast. Antonio screamed, muffled by the length in his mouth. His eyes watered and he sucked even harder. In that moment he knew he couldn't free Chiara, not when she made him feel so fucking good.

The sea witch focused on distracting him. She took her dry feeding arm and slipped into his pocket. She found his keys and grabbed them. She slapped his ass for good measure, eliciting another scream, and quickly pulled that arm back into hiding.

Antonio was in ecstasy, he could only hear his heart beat in his ears. The coil in his abdomen was wound so tightly it could snap at any second. He was tensing around Chiara, throbbing and slick. His vision blurred. And then his release washed over him. His walls pulsed and squeezed Chiara's arms he screamed like he were dying, going completely rigid. And then he fell limp and passed out.

Chiara lowered him and removed all her tentacles. She took the keys out of hiding and hurried to find the one that would unlock her bindings. Never trust a pirate, especially one who doesn't agree to a deal vocally. That click was the greatest sound in the world. She freed her other hand and rubbed her sore wrists. Then she slipped the keys back in his pocket and hid her feeding tentacles once more.

She got out of the tubs, sparing her captor one last glance and smirked. A mess of a man, in charge of a ship, lay there like a sleeping baby.  It was almost comical.

“Arrivederci bastardo!” she cooed and crawled to the exit. She managed to return to the sea under the moonlight and undetected. Chiara would never have to see that ship again, unless she decided to crash it. Which she would do in time. 


	12. From Under a Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 4–Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning.**
> 
>   * Vanilla Sex
> 


It was such a miserably hot day. Romano kept getting pushed further back into the rainbow crowd the more he pushed forward. All this struggle, and for what? To find his ace little brother and keep him from getting hurt. If only he could say the same about himself. Being a short guy, getting bumped around was fairly easy. 

He was finally making progress in moving forward with his head held up, when in the distance he saw a familiar curl, a beefy blonde, and an unassuming, dark-haired man. That was his brother and friends alright! Without thinking he ran toward them, barreling through the queer crowd.

“Watch it!” “Watch out!” Romano wasn’t listening to anything except the annoyed pounding in his ears. But he should have heeded that last shout. Because he immediately tripped over someone’s foot and crashed into a man wearing a pride flag as a cape. They stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling until Romano was on his back, and this stranger had him pinned with his flag cutting them off from the rest of the celebration.

Under that umbrella Romano looked up at this stranger, who was staring at him with wide, green eyes and sharp features. He had dark curly hair, and his cheeks were bright red above his dazzling smile. Oh no he was hot! What’s a grumpy yet charming and flirty Italian to do? ...Duh!

“Ciao bello! Not that I don’t enjoy having you over me like this…” Romano said and bit his lip shyly. 

“Are you okay?” the beautiful man asked airily. Romano nodded, making that smile grow.

“I think I should make it up to you for pinning you and not finishing.” the stranger laughed, making Romano blush something fierce. Two could play at this game.

“How are you supposed to finish without knowing what name to scream?” Romano jeered, turning that man into a puddle of goo, “I’m Romano.”

“I’m falling for you—I mean! I’m Antonio!” he squeaked, “Let’s get off the ground, and I’ll buy you a water.” He hurried to his feet and offered his hand to help Romano stand. It was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

 

“Romano!” Antonio called as he came home from work to their share apartment. If he were lucky, the Italian would already be there, waiting for him with dinner. If he were really lucky his Italian would be working just a little bit late so he could prepare a surprise for their anniversary. He assumed he was really lucky. He tossed his coat aside and slipped out of his shoes before sneaking to the bedroom to prepare.

But when he got there and opened the door he was ambushed and knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw his boyfriend with the pride flag from the day they met draped over his shoulders. Romano was on his hands and knees with a smug grin. Antonio smiled back, happy to have been caught like this.

“Ciao bello!” Romano said with a wink.

“Hola Lovi.” Antonio leaned up and pecked his cheek. Lovino blushed lightly at the contact, but his smirk remained.

“Not that I don’t like being your boyfriend, but…” he hummed. Antonio’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“Is everything okay?” Antonio asked, almost panicked. Romano shrugged, still wearing that cocky expression.

“If not I can make it up to you! I know I’m not perfect but–” Antonio was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

“The only thing imperfect about you is your last name, it needs something.” Romano giggled. Antonio pouted, not sure what Romano was up to, but he was terrified. Breaking up on their anniversary would be the absolute worst!

“Why don’t we get up and talk things over.” Antonio suggested. Romano didn’t budge. He frowned and sighed.

“Haven’t you heard the news?—wait, nevermind, you probably haven’t. I’m sure this should explain what I mean.” Romano said and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Antonio gasped and took it from him. He opened it up to see what was inside–a beautiful engagement ring. He took the ring and slid it on his finger. Then he closed the box and wrapped his arm around Romano’s shoulders to drag him into a passionate kiss. 

Romano smiled into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Antonio's mouth. The Spaniard purred into the Italian and let his hands drift to Romano's soft ass. One of Romano's hands found its way to Antonio's and gave it a light squeeze. He dropped his hips and rolled them against his fiance’s with a gasp. Romano broke the kiss and snickered.

“Ma come sei carina? Il tuo cazzo é già eretto!” he teased. Antonio pouted. Oh Romano knew he loved hearing him speak Italian. That mixed with the look on his face made poor Antonio shiver.

“¿Cómo no podría ser excitado?” Antonio said in the cutest voice he could muster and fluttered his eyelashes, “Después de todo, eres mi prometido hermoso.”

“You're trying to turn me on.” Romano grinned.

“You started it!” Antonio chuckled, “Is it working?” Romano snickered and got to his feet. He locked eyes with Antonio and undid his belt. His gaze didn't falter when he slid his slacks to the ground. He did smile when Antonio's eyes dropped slightly and he licked his lips. Romano was rock hard and flushed already.

“¡Guau!” Antonio gasped, “¡No puedo creer que ya estés tan duro!” Romano’s cock twitched and he kicked away his pants from his feet. He dropped to his knees and smiled warmly at his lover.

“Just the thought of being able to hold you close for the rest of my life makes me want to drown in you. Why wouldn't I be excited about grazing the water’s edge?”

“Te gusta oírme cuando hable en español.” Antonio teased and got on his knees. Romano reached out and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. Antonio pushed his hands away and pulled it over his head. Romano removed his own shirt while Antonio stood and dropped his pants.

Once he was completely exposed, Romano grabbed his hips and kissed up his length with the most delicate touches. Antonio grunted and pet his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. He loved the clouded look in those golden eyes, especially when he was inside Romano, or Romano was inside him–either way, what bliss!

“Ti piace tanto quando parlo italiano.” Romano cooed and dragged his tongue from the base to the tip. Antonio wouldn't deny that in a million years. He shivered and nudged his dick against Romano's cheek.

“Please, stop talking and get on with it!” he whined. Romano stood up and kissed his neck. With a flirtatious wink, he pulled away and sauntered to the bed. Antonio watched dumbly as he sat down and then lounged in the middle.

“You keep your mouth busy and I'll keep mine busy.” Romano said to him. Antonio's legs carried him to the bed without thinking. He crawled over his lover and promptly took his cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the head, expecting the same treatment. He was out of luck.

Romano grunted and grabbed his thick ass, spreading those plump cheeks to reveal a beautiful pucker. He craned his neck and dragged his tongue over it, burying his face in between those wonderful cheeks. He traced the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue, slowly so that he could tease every ridge and valley. It was difficult to focus with Antonio moaning around his cock. 

Antonio managed to control his moans, opting to suck harder. Romano knew his weakness! His head bobbed, taking in more and more. The taste of precum was intoxicating. He ran his tongue over a thick vein and moaned softly when Romano entered him with his tongue. He clenched slightly, just to tease. A delicious grunt from Roma shot delicious chills up his spine. He couldn't hold back!

Romano pulled away when his chest got a nice coating of cum. Antonio rolled off of him onto his back and breathed heavily. Romano crawled over him between his legs and smiled warmly. His hand ghosted over Antonio's cheek, causing roses to bloom under the skin he touched.

“Sei bellisimo, Principe.” Romano hummed, “I love being the one who fills you with ecstasy–the one who can make you smile on the grayest day–the on who you chose to fall in love with.”

“Roma! You're such a sap!” Antonio giggled, “Don't ever stop–even after we're married!” Romano took his hand and kissed it, right above the engagement ring. He would never be able to express the joy in his heart now that he was legally able to marry the perfect man. Of course Antonio felt the same way.

“You know I can't, I'm a romantic, and a passionate one at that!” the Italian jeered, “And I intend to make sure that I make sweet passionate love to you whenever you desire it.”

“Roma you fill my days with joy and laughter,” Antonio hummed, “but right now I need you to fill my ass with your cock!”

“Mood killer!” Roma scoffed playfully and moved to the night stand. Antonio stroked his half-hard cock while watching Romano's ass wiggle. It was common practice between them to make the good lube harder to find in the drawer. But he did eventually find it. When Antonio was hard again.

“Be gentle with me, I'm a delicate flower!” Antonio cooed as Romano turned around. And stared at him. He truly wondered why he found such an imp.

“Delicate? Bullshit.” Romano scoffed, “Lift your ass so I can prep you.” He coated his fingers with lube while Antonio lifted his hips. He also spread his cheeks to be a little helpful. Romano certainly appreciated the view–Antonio with his legs apart and his hole on display. He at Romano with flushed cheeks and heavy eyes.

“Ready?” Romano asked and scooted between Toño’s legs. Antonio shrugged and stretched his arms over his head.

“Ready for what? Ready to be married to the single most handsome man in the world? I would have proposed the second I knew your name.” Antonio teased. Romano scowled and rubbed one finger against his entrance. Antonio whimpered and pouted at the Italian kneeling over him.

“Are you ready for my fingers? Or would my fist be a better option?”

“Is fisting gentle?”

“I don't think you actually want me to be gentle and sweet.” Romano hissed and shoved his finger inside to the knuckle. Antonio moaned and grabbed Romano's shoulders as he twisted and stretched him roughly.

“Slow down! I meant it! Be gentle!” Antonio cried. Romano smiled softly and slowed down significantly. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Whatever my prince wishes.” Romano hummed against his lips, “As long as he stops acting like a cheeky little shit.” He pulled away to plant more soft kisses all over his face and neck. Antonio smiled and stifled a moan as a second finger started to push inside.

“Roma, how could I not be an imp? You're so cute when I tease you!” Antonio chuckled as Romano's lips pressed against his chest, “I want to see it all–your flustered blush, your wry smirks, even your annoyed pouts! Everything you do is beautiful. You make me feel so happy, even if the world is dull.”

“Now who's sappy?” Romano snickered before resuming his kissing. His fingers were curling inside of muscular walls, almost ready for the third.

“Sappy? That wasn't sappy!” Antonio jeered letting a slight groan escape, “You are the light of my life, the mysterious moon to my sun. Seeing you in your full glory drives me to madness, a madness that only draws me to crave your touch more, to hear your voice whispering nothings in my ear. I need you like the waves need the wind. You are my world, my life, and I will love you til the end of time.” He was sure to keep his voice low and steady despite the three fingers in his ass.

“You're right, that was sappy, Polpetto.” Romano teased and sat up, removing his fingers, “I’m putting it in.” Antonio nodded to him to go on. He grabbed his cock and pushed it inside with a groan. When he bottomed out, Antonio was in tears. He pulled Romano down and kissed him lovingly.

“Move,” Antonio whispered, “Gimme that sweet passionate love, Cariño.” Romano heaved for air and pulled out half way. He pushed in slowly but added force when he felt the prostate, just to hit it right.

“Oh Romano!” Antonio yelped, “I love you so so much!”

”I love you too, Principe mio.” Romano replied before he captured Antonio's lips in yet another kiss. He slipped his tongue inside and twisted it with his lover’s. His hips never faltered and it presented plenty of opportunity for their moans to reverberate between them. It was bliss.

Minutes passed as the gentle passion between them coiled in their abdomens. The delightful sensation of the pure love that they shared encapsulated the two of them. Their bodies were slicked with sweat and pressed together.

Romano was the first to finish. He poured into Antonio. Antonio came immediately after, loving the feeling of being full. Romano pulled out and collapsed beside him.

“To think, we would have never met if it weren't for that pride parade.” Antonio sighed wistfully.

“Why do you think I proposed with the flag on my back?” Romano huffed. Antonio smirked and pulled him into his chest. 

“So clever! Te quiero mucho.”

“Ti amo.” Romano yawned before falling asleep. Antonio soon joined him. Their dreams were reality and no nightmares bothered them.

  
  



	13. Orange Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 5-Food
> 
> Inspired by my favorite breakfast smoothie and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO1ZlXjKBQk). Viewer discretion advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning:**
> 
>   * Food Play
>   * Handcuffs
>   * Blindfold
> 


Lovino had him cuffed and on the bed again. Antonio would have been fine with it if he weren't forced to shower and then blindfolded. But he was excited. Lovino wanted to try something new and he was all for it, even if Lovino wouldn't tell him what it was.

“Are you blindfolded still?” Lovino called to him from the darkness (aka outside the bedroom door.)

“I don't know which way to shout! I'm blindfolded!” Antonio replied, looking away from the door. Lovino entered the room with some sort of tray. All Antonio could hear were some dishes rattling, or something.

Lovino was indeed carrying a tray with a couple of bowls of fruit–some cut up melon, a cut up peach, banana-flavored condom, and a large juicy orange with the navel ends removed and a hole in the center. The only question was where to start.

“Good morning, Principe. I hope you didn't get to sore from napping in cuffs.”

“Only a little, but for you, it's worth a little soreness!” Antonio said with a bright grin.

“The sunrise was beautiful.” Lovino continued, “I hope you don't mind me recreating it with you, Principe di Sole.” He gently ran his nails over Antonio's side, making him shiver. Making the sun rise would be easy if Lovino was implying what he thought the Italian was implying. He wasn’t.

Lovino pulled his hand away and reached for a cube of melon. He turned back to Antonio and slowly ran the cube down his neck, leaving a trail of sticky juice in its wake. Antonio squeaked from the sudden coldness on his skin.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you taste something sweet.” Lovino cooed, “If not, you’ll have to wait until I clean you off.” He let the fruit trail lower toward the nipple and circled it, moving in toward the stiffening bud.

“Lovi!” Antonio whined, “What are you doing?” He had to know. His body was wracked with pleasurable shivers as his blood traveled south. Lovino smirked and ate the warmed fruit, in effect removing it from Antonio. He swallowed and grabbed another one before Antonio could protest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he cooed, “Foreplay. I want to turn you on so much that you’ll beg me to fuck you.” The fresh melon was back on his skin, this time teasing the other nipple. Both were puffy and pink and fully erect. Lovino wanted to lick them until the only fluid left was his saliva. 

“Oh yeah? How do you plan on making me that hot?” Antonio said with a smirk.

“You’re already that hot, but—” Lovino teased and rubbed over Antonio’s cock to help it harden faster, making him grunt, “First I’m going to challenge you with the things I run over your body. I want your reactions, every gasp and sigh, every twitch, and every shift to try and get more from me. And I’ll give it to you, if you can guess what’s gliding over your heated skin.”

Antonio bit his lip and tried to focus on the sensations. The fading coolness tickling his chest fanned the embers in his core. It wasn’t wet enough to be ice, and that would have turned him off. He had goosebumps on his arms. And then Lovino removed the cube and replaced it with another, running it down his abs, gliding over each muscle individually. Antonio inhaled sharply and whimpered. He was succumbing to this foreign touch, and his cock rose, expecting the same treatment.

“You’re enjoying this.” Lovino noted as his hand glided just above his hips. He didn’t go any lower than that, despite Antonio’s squirming and frustrated grunts. He smiled wickedly at his bound lover and ate the melon, causing Antonio to groan in despair. He picked up another smaller piece and said:

“Principe, do you know what I used on you?”

“No, but please don’t take it away!” Antonio complained like a bratty kid.

“Bello, no, it’s gone.” Lovino huffed, “How about a kiss instead?” Not being one to shy away from kisses from Lovino, Antonio nodded like a fool and grinned. Lovino snickered and straddled his boyfriend. He popped the fruit in between his teeth and grabbed Antonio’s jaw, pressing on his cheeks to open his mouth. Lovino leaned in, his breath tickling Antonio’s lip, and pushed the fruit into Antonio’s mouth with his tongue before connecting their lips. 

Antonio was surprised to have a piece of melon shoved in his mouth, but he didn’t mind it, not when Lovino was teasing his palate with his tongue as well. He moaned into the kiss and struggled to free his arms. He wanted to run his hands all over that man’s body. He needed to feel him. But as soon as he initiated it, Lovino broke the kiss, leaving Antonio with a little snack.

Lovino scooted back, letting his clothed crotch brush over Antonio’s cock. Antonio jolted as he chewed the fruit and swallowed it with a cheeky grin. Lovino loved that look on his face.

“Honeydew? Did you get me hard with your melons?”

“Babe, you’re the one here with melons.” Lovino chided as he leaned down and then he lapped up the trail the honeydew left on his abdomen. Antonio moaned gnawed at his lip. Lovino cleared the melon juice on his neck and chest, sucking and biting at his nipples eagerly. Antonio’s ragged breathing was more than enough to goad him into continuing. By the time he reached those toned abs, his boyfriend was tense and his cock was red. It sure made each ridge and valley on that Spanish terrain far more prominent. Lovino made damn sure to take his time licking them clean, holding Antonio’s hips down to keep his from thrusting upward.

“Mmm, that honeydew tastes even better when you lick its juice off a set of washboard abs.” Lovino teased when he finally sat on his haunches again. Antonio was panting and a mess.

“You’re so kinky, Lovi.” Antonio breathed, “Can you take the blindfold off now?”

“Not yet. I want to try two things first.” Lovino said plainly and got off the bed. He removed his boxers, letting his cock spring up, and grabbed the condom from the tray. He opened it and rolled it on his length before grabbing a slice of peach. He sat by Antonio again and adjusted his grip.

“As soon as you tell me what this is, I’ll stop. Otherwise I’m gonna go for as long as I did with the honeydew.” Lovino said.

“Is it the rest of my breakfast?” Antonio jeered. Lovino trailed the peach down his neck, squeezing lightly so that the juices would hit him the same time the skin did. The soft fuzz tickled and the juice was disgustingly sticky and thick. Antonio did not like it at all.

“Why are you rubbing your jizz-coated balls on my neck?” he pouted, “I’m kidding, it’s a peach. But the fuzz feels weird, in a bad way.” Lovino shrugged and ate the slice. It didn’t bother him, not all experiments work. Instead, when the peach was gone, he latched his lips onto Antonio’s neck and sucked, hard. Antonio gasped at the sudden change of pace, but sighed and relaxed under his boyfriend’s skillful touch.

Lovino grabbed his hair to move his head with one hand, while the other sensually ran all over his body. Antonio grunted, absolutely loving that Lovino’s hand was getting far closer to his cock when it was empty. He ghosted over his hips, trailing his fingers in the dip between his abdomen and hip bones–always so close but never quite where he needed it. And that mouth kept tormenting him! Lovino licked up the peach juice and continued to bite, kiss, and suck on his neck. He was moaning and groaning loudly, only yelping when Lovino clawed and massaged an asscheek. With all this stimulation, it was no wonder that Antonio couldn’t keep quiet. 

“You need a gag, you bastard.” Lovino purred in his ear, “I have something to keep your mouth busy.” Antonio shivered as Lovino shifted. He rolled Antonio onto his side so that his lips (or nose) would brush his cock. Antonio didn’t need further instruction, he darted his tongue out and licked the protected length in front of him. It was obviously Lovino’s dick wrapped in a flavored condom, but just to keep with the spirit of things he smacked his lips and hummed.

“Banana, huh? If you uncuff me, I can give it the attention it deserves.” Antonio purred, sending soft vibrations down the shaft. Lovino grunted and set his arms free since he didn’t need to keep Antonio’s hands at bay any longer.

“Don’t remove that blindfold until I tell you to.” Lovino ordered while his boyfriend sat up. Antonio laughed and shook his head.

“Why would I ever do that without permission?” he asked as he slid off the bed and onto his knees. Lovino stood up and face him. He took Lovino’s dick into his hands and giggled.

“You went all out for this, didn’t you?” he said and kissed the tip, “What kind of boyfriend would I be to ruin this?” Before Lovino could retort, his mouth was on him, lapping at and sucking on the head. Lovino grunted and wound his fingers in his curls. Antonio only sucked harder and bobbed his head, slowly taking in more and more of his favorite banana. Lovino’s fingers gripped tighter, ripping a moan from Antonio’s throat. The vibrations sent up his cock made Lovino’s knees shake. He couldn’t finish like this! Too late. He cried out and completely filled the latex, but someone just had to keep sucking. He pulled Antonio away and tried to steady his breathing. Antonio whined as Lovino let go of his hair.

“You’re too damn good!” Lovino wheezed, “Take a seat so I can do better.” Antonio scrambled to the bed, pawing for the sheets. He climbed on and spread his legs, eager for one hot mouth to engulf him. Lovino grabbed the orange and situated himself between those strong legs. He lapped around his dick just to tease as he caught his breath. And then he slid the orange on his favorite treat.

Lovino took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. He pumped the rest of his dick with the orange, twisting his wrist and squeezing it slightly. Antonio grit his teeth and tried to stay quiet, but it felt so damn good! Whatever fleshlight Lovino had, he needed to get another one so he could use it when Lovino was away. God, his tongue was amazing too, licking around the head and just underneath it. He was oozing into Lovino’s mouth, he was getting closer and closer to his end.

POP!

“Take off the blindfold.” Lovino said after removing his mouth for just a moment. Antonio tore the blindfold from his head and blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. When he did, he looked down to see his beautiful Italian, naked between his legs, looking up at him coyly. He should have been more shocked to see the orange, one of the ones from his trees, but with how the morning was going, it seemed to fit the theme.

“Oh fuck…” Antonio breathed. Lovino smirked at him and winked before getting back to business. He sucked harder and pumped faster, orange juice squirting at random. He lapped at the slit while Antonio cried out and begged for more. He grabbed Lovino’s hair to drive him down on his length. Catching his drift, Lovino pulled off and removed the orange, taking him in to the hilt, filling his throat. Antonio bucked his hips into Lovino’s mouth. The Italian sucked and moaned around his length. He looked up at Antonio, and caused a small eruption of white to spill into him. He swallowed it all.

“Now, how about I fill you up?”

“Mmm, I would rather not. My ass doesn’t do mornings. I’ll jack up both off instead.” Antonio said and rubbed his neck. Lovino got up and pushed him back onto the bed. Antonio scooted back so that he was laying down, expecting Lovino to go for his succulent ass–he wasn’t into it at the moment, but he wasn’t against it. But then Lovino climbed on top of him, grinding their cocks together.

“You know, I absolutely love your ass, but this–” Lovino said as he reached down and grabbed both of their cocks, covering both with his cum, “–is just as hot.”

“Mmm, yeah, yeah it is. I love it. Your huge throbbing cock feels so good.” Antonio hummed, feeling the coil in his abdomen tightening again, “Talk dirty to me.”

“Dirty?” Lovino chuckled and stroked a little faster, “You want me to call you a little slut? That’s what you are–a kinky little slut. A piece of fruit made you hard. You came from an orange on your fat cock.”

“Mm, I’m a slut, but I’m your slut.” Antonio moaned. The friction between their lengths was driving him insane. Lovino could say the same. His body was on fire and he was ready to burst. Antonio was just so sexy, sprawled out beneath him, sticky and sweaty, and utterly lovestruck. 

“Damn right! Your my slut. Mine.” Lovino huffed, staring down at Antonio hungrily. Those sharp golden eyes had Antonio hypnotized. Lovino could order him around, fuck him until he couldn’t cum anymore, whatever he pleased if he kept staring like that. How else could he get Antonio to fuck a fruit? He wouldn’t last much longer. 

“You had better fucking cum with me.” Lovino hissed. Antonio grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. That kiss only lasted a moment because as soon as their lips touched Antonio screamed and came all over Lovino’s hand. Lovino came immediately after and let go, rolling off Antonio and curling up to his side.

“That was so good, Lovi.” Antonio sighed, “Next time, I’m sucking you off with an orange.”

“Glad you liked it.” Lovino hummed, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	14. It's Not-a Me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018: Day 6-Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning:**
> 
>   * Roleplaying
>   * Rimming
>   * memes
> 


Role-play, Antonio just had to suggest it! Lovino pouted in the mirror and bit his lower lip while glaring at the dark hair on the upper one. His curl stuck out from under his red cap. The matching red top under a pair of loose blue overalls left his body cold and exposed. He snapped the Hem of his stupid white glove and sighed—the things he did for love! And yet he knew he could do better.

* * *

 

Out in the bedroom, Antonio lounged on the bed impatiently. The high collar on his pink dress was starting to itch as much as his ridiculous blonde wig. His elbow was tired of holding his torso up and the short frilly skirt on his hips made his entire position uncomfortable. He brought his free, gloved hand to his mouth and shouted,

“Oh woe is me! That turtle captured me! Someone save me!” He lowered his arm and waited. A minute later the hero's theme song played. He smiled, expecting Lovino to burst through the door and play his part. He got the first part at least.

Lovino kicked the door open and scurried to the bed. He had forgone the hat and mustache, and donned a wry smirk in their place. He didn't kneel or bow like he was supposed to. Antonio was annoyed.

“Afternoon, Miss.” Lovino hummed, “I’m here to check your pipes.”

“Lovino this isn’t what I asked for.” Antonio pouted.

“You don’t need a plumber? The boss told me you called for help.” Lovino said wryly and shrugged.

“Lovino!” Antonio whined and sat up and irately placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“You know what, he’s the one you oughta complain to, lemme get him out here.” Lovino sighed, in character as a plumber, the wrong kind of plumber, but in character nonetheless. He undid the straps of his overalls while Antonio grumbled to himself. All this work for nothing! But then those overalls pooled at his feet and Antonio’s jaw dropped.

He was looking at one excellent piece of art. The paper blue eyes staring at him were on point. The red shirt had a paper circle with an ‘M’ on it, and poking out of his indigo briefs was a nose that was completely phallic, pushed against dark pubes that were combed to resemble a mustache.

“Yeah, he don’t got a lot to say, but he said he’d come for his princess. With the proper incentive.” Lovino said casually. Antonio burst into a fit of laughter. He keeled over on the bed and laughed until he cried. Lovino smiled at him and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. At least Antonio wasn’t mad anymore.

“Oh–oh my god! Lovino! I–I can’t–I can’t believe you—you did that!” Antonio cackled.

“I came all this way with the boss–who don’t pay me enough–and all you do is laugh?” Lovino tried to complain, but couldn’t help but chuckle. Antonio took a few deep breaths and sat up again, shaking off his giggles.

“How rude of me!” Antonio said airily, “Whatever can I do to make it up to you?”

“Your hero wouldn’t mind a kiss.” Lovino smirked. Antonio stood up and shoved his tongue down Lovino’s throat. Lovino kissed back, letting his hands fall to a plump peach. Antonio moaned softly while his ass was fondled, but it was over too soon. Lovino pulled away and shook his head.

“Princess, I ain’t the hero, not that you ain’t appreciated or nothin’.” Lovino said and motioned to his crotch, “He’s the one you gotta use your mouth on.” Antonio snickered and dropped to his knees.

“Oh Mario you saved me!” he cooed and leaned in to gently peck his 'nose’.

“Yeah the boss is a terrible liar. He's like Pinocchio.” Lovi added with one wry smirk, “Ask him anything.”

“Mario, you're so brave! Was your trip dangerous?” Antonio asked and casually stroked the bulge in Lovino's shorts.

“No, it was-a nothing!” Lovino squeaked in the highest voice he could manage. Eat your heart out Feli! He shuddered and sighed softly. The head poked out more with a red tint. Antonio snorted and laughed again. It was too much for him.

“Do–do you think that–that I would look better as a brunette?” Antonio wheezed and dragged his finger across Lovino’s slit. Lovino could see what this man was up to. It was worth it to play along.

“Ab-a-solutely not!” Lovino replied in that same high-pitch voice and gently thrust his hips for emphasis. His cock swelled just a bit more. That was enough for Antonio to tear off the wig and wig cap, and toss them aside. He grinned triumphantly and stroked that hardening cock some more. All that he really needed to get rid of was that stupid dress. Lovino had an idea.

“Princess,” ‘Mario’ said, “That-a dress looks-a so good on-a you!” Lovino got even harder imagining Antonio sensually slipping out of that dress.  Antonio reached behind him and grabbed the zipper pull. He tugged it all the way down and brought his arms in front of him again, folding them regally.

“Before we go any further, Mario, I have one more question. Do you love me, until the end of time and then forever afterward?” He licked his lips and pouted cutely.

“Ab-a-solutely!” Lovino said in his Mario voice. And then his dick popped out of his briefs entirely. Antonio shot a questioning glare at Lovino. He had better explain himself!

“Sorry, the boss doesn’t love you. Think you can settle with me instead?” Lovino said with a an awkward grin. Antonio, aroused and far too impatient to care about some dumb roleplay anymore, yanked Lovino’s underwear down and grabbed his dick, dragging his tongue around the head and stroking it. Lovino’s little gasps were all the reward he needed in the moment.

“It’s not settling. You’re so much better than a video game character.” Antonio said as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“I dunno, those gloves feel really good.” Lovino purred with a terrible smirk, “Maybe I should find Princess Peach instead.” Antonio squeezed lightly, to shut his sassy boyfriend up. Lovino yelped and Antonio continued stroking him with a satisfied grin.

“Enjoy your blow job and I'll let you taste a better peach! How about that?” Antonio said before slipping the head between his lips. He stroked the rest while he circled the head with his tongue. He took his time sucking and traveling further down that long, hard cock—he had to if he wanted to swallow all 7 ½ inches (19 cm) of the girthy Italian.

Lovino threw his head back and cursed under his breath, absolutely taken by the rhythmic bobbing and sucking, and wound his hands in Antonio's hair. Antonio fought back a smile and relaxed his throat. He took in more and more until his nose brushed 'Mario’s mustache.’ Lovino groaned when he swallowed and bucked his hips into that wonderful mouth. Antonio swallowed and lapped at the cock pound his throat. Spit dribbled down his chin as Lovino's thrusts became more sporadic. He came in Antonio's mouth with a cry and pulled out, still hard.

Antonio finished taking off his dress before opening his mouth to let Lovino's cum drip from his mouth. Lovino watched and gulped. Antonio's lidded eyes were clouded with lust. He was breathing heavily and he looked so damn fuckable. The whole scene made Lovino's dick twitch, wanting another go at that mouth. But Antonio got up, the pink fabric pooling at his feet, and bent over the bed, completely bare.

“Eat this peach.” Antonio ordered, peeking over his shoulder. Lovino fell to his knees in an instant and buried his face in that peach. He lapped at that pucker and teased it with his tongue, never delving inside–someone was already prepared and lubed. That someone decided it would be the perfect time to have a one-sided conversation.

“Ah—you know Lovi, I realized something.” Antonio said, pausing to steady his breathing. Lovino grunted in acknowledgement, not entirely interested in what Antonio was saying while he was trying to eat him out!

“Yeah, like that!—This role play would have never worked. You’re not like Mario.” he continued, pausing yet again to succumb to the pleasure crawling up his spine. Lovino didn’t like were he was heading.

“I’m no Peach, and you–you’re not like Mario—Ow!” he whined. Lovino slapped his ass, hard. It was a challenge, daring him to continue. You know he did.

“Mario is such a dick!–I guess you figured out how to make that costume work!” Antonio laughed arily, moaning when Lovino smacked his booty lightly. He couldn’t really verbalized his thoughts.

“You’re so sexy and unique, anyone would fuck you—but they can’t because you’re mine–and you’re so cunning and mischievous! Next time I’ll be Daisy and you can be Waluigi!” Antonio hummed and gasped when Lovino suddenly pulled away from his favorite meal. He was the one laughing hysterically this time. Such a crass and loud sound, but the obnoxiousness of it faded for Antonio, because Lovino’s real laugh was full of genuine happiness. He loved that sound.

“Wah-Waluigi!?” Lovino cackled, “Oh–oh my god! You fuckin meme!!” Antonio leaned down and rested his forearms on the bed.

“We—we–we’re supposed to fuck!” Lovino wheezed, “Not talk about memes!”

“Uh, I think you mean fuckable memes, Lovi!” Antonio said in the most basic voice he could. That only made Lovino laugh harder. It was a good thing that sound was so heavenly to Antonio, or he might have lost interest in the ass-pounding he craved. Lovino did calm down, and stood up after his fit was over, still very much interested in finishing what they started.

“Do you know what’s gonna happen to you?” Lovino purred, leaning over Antonio to reach his ear.

“What?” Antonio asked. Lovino lined up his cock with Antonio’s hole and gently pushed in. Antonio cried out as Lovino stretched and filled him. Lovino waited for him to adjust before moving.

“I’m gonna tell you my one rule, and then I’m gonna wreck you.” Lovino purred in his ear and pulled out to the tip. Antonio whimpered, knowing that his ass was going to be destroyed.

“What rule?”

“No memes in my bedroom.” he said with a snicker, then slammed back into his shocked boyfriend.

His pace was rough and fast. The scents of sweat and sex filled the air. Antonio was a mess of moans as Lovino shifted, trying to find that magical spot. He was sure he found it when Antonio screamed. He aimed for that one spot, loving that slick heat clenching around him. It was so tight and hot, he could barely keep himself under control. Antonio was still unraveling beneath him, and he couldn’t finish first. He grabbed Antonio’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Antonio clenched a little harder as the coil winding in his abdomen tightened even more.

“Oh Lovino!” Antonio groaned, “Fuck me! Please! You’re so big–so good!” He reached back and helped Lovino stroke his cock. He was so close.

“Antonio, I love you!” Lovino moaned. And then Antonio screamed, cumming on their hands and clamping down on Lovino’s dick. Lovino came right after he did, filling him with his seed. Lovino pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed.

“You’re just a much a meme as me!” Antonio giggled and panted.

“I’m not attracted to Waluigi, or Mario.” Lovino grunted. Antonio rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Lovino.

“I don’t want Mario, and I have my own Waluigi–an even sexier Italian named Lovi. I love him so much, even if he’s a little shit.” Antonio cooed. Lovino rolled to face him with a wry smirk.

“You’re a peach, babe. I love you too.” Lovino giggled and pressed his lips to Antonio’s chest, curling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _who else wah-nts some[Waluigi](https://youtu.be/nFjBjecghJ4) shit?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> inspired ~~in part~~ by this [image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/325391156416348161/456219338295345159/1528821017902.jpg) viewer discretion advised


	15. Still in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano Week 2018. Day 7-Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kink Warning**
> 
>   * Body Worship
> 

> 
> This one is far less hot than my other works but consider the prompt

_ You’re nothing anymore, just like me... _

Letting his older brother chew him out after a world meeting was just the worst, most depressing thing. Spain trudged through the streets of Rome, dying inside. Was he really nothing? Was Portugal just talking smack because of the World Cup coming up? They were facing each other first, and tensions were high. But then he got to thinking about his glory days as an empire. He had everything, money, power, respect, and fear. 

“Scusi!” A familiar voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw Veneziano cheerfully skipping along beside him. He forced a convincing smile and bottled his true feelings.

“Oh, Feli! I didn’t notice you there! How are you?”

“I’m alright, I noticed you walked past the hotel. Where are you headed? You’re a special guest and I’d love to be your guide!” Feli said with a grin. Where was he heading? It was a reflex, a memory burned into his mind over years, his body was carrying him toward a quaint villa on the edge of town. Romano’s house, where he could find the joy that left him. He wanted his lover to hold him. At least subconsciously.

“I was just heading over to your brother’s house.” Spain admitted awkwardly. Veneziano’s smile fell but bounced back in an instant.

“Roma’s busy right now, he’s helping the woman next door with her garden. Would you want a cup of coffee before you get there? I know a great cafe! It’s not far from here…” Feliciano began to ramble. On better days Spain would have found his enthusiasm cute. He was more annoyed by it than anything. If anyone approached him like this back in the day, he would think them either crazy, foolish, or threatening him–what a laugh, threatening the great empire of Spain! He could have wiped their insolent face off the map if he wanted. Now? He could hear them laughing about his pitiful state, worrying about his autonomous regions, using him to relieve their stresses. No amount of coffee or pastries could ease his mounting bitterness.

“...and my sixth favorite thing is definitely the espresso, especially in the morning!” Feli said as they pressed onward, “So, what do you think?”

“Lo siento, but I have to pass, maybe some other time.” Spain smiled at him sadly. Feli shrugged and smiled impishly. He was getting the wrong idea, but then again, so was Spain.

“Oh, okay, yeah another time! Have fun with Romano!” he said with a wink, before skipping off back toward the hotel where the rest of the countries were staying. Spain pressed onward. Walking would help him clear his head. With only a short distance left to go, it only made things worse.

After he fell, he lost everything except his culture and history. He wasn’t happy to be without, and then Franco came along and ruined him, broke him, and destroyed him. Now he had a rich history, great beaches, and an EU membership. That could never measure up to what he once was. But the day he visited Rome after Franco’s death, Romano greeted him and cried, thrilled to see him in one piece. Surely he still mattered to Romano.

But then he saw Romano standing on his neighbor’s porch with a young woman. As they talked, he noticed that the woman was fawning over him, obviously flirting. Romano was a little red in the face, all smiles and bordering on flirty comments. Spain’s heart sank as he walked up to Romano’s door. The man could have anyone he wanted, why would he choose an old has-been over a cute young girl? Spain decided to just go inside, since he was always welcome. But just as he opened that door, his heart shattered. That young woman kissed his cheek, making him blush. Spain ran inside and slammed the door.

* * *

 

“Antonio!” Lovino shouted as soon as he got inside. Getting away from Signora DiGuiseppi granddaughter backfired big time–she wouldn’t let him go. And that little peck on the cheek, Antonio saw it, and got so upset. Something was terribly wrong!

“Antonio!” he called again as he climbed upstairs. He could hear sniffles and what could only be described as a man afraid to cry coming from his bedroom. Lovino ran to him and kicked open the door. Antonio never fought his tears when they came unless he was about to do something drastic. Fortunately, he was just sitting on the bed in his briefs, staring at an old photo of them.

“Antonio?” Lovino asked and knelt in front of him, “What’s wrong, Principe?”

“Why?” he hiccupped, “Why are you still with me? I’m not even a shadow of who I used to be.”

“Because I love you. Isn’t it obvious?” Lovino asked worriedly, “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“But why?!” Antonio sobbed, “You could have anyone you wanted, like that cute girl, but you’re chained to a worthless mess!” Lovino stood and smiled softly, having dealt with this situation before. He dried Antonio’s eyes with his thumbs and looked into his eyes.

“I want you, not someone else. I am in love with a man, a man who is worth so much more than he knows.” Lovino said firmly and kissed his forehead, “I could name so many things I love about you, how much you mean to me, and I could cover your body with kisses at least twice for each one.” He guided Antonio onto the bed and had him lay on his side. 

“You’re lying.” Antonio pouted, though his tears had slowed to a trickle.

“I’m not, you’re just stubborn.” Lovino whispered and kissed the shell of his ear. Antonio shivered and looked to the calm Italian. His golden eyes were filled with sorrow and his soft smile appeared forced. Great, so now he was just making Lovino sad! What else could he mess up?

“Your eyes are always so vibrant.” Lovino said and kissed just next to his eye, and then he kissed his temple, “You always come up with such great stories to tell.”

“Lovi, you don’t have to do this, I’m just making you sad.” Antonio protested weakly. Each peck was slowly bringing him back into his usual self, incredibly slowly. Lovino hummed against his skin, thinking of how to say what was on his mind.

“I’m only sad because you’re hurt. Let me help you, it will help me too.” he sighed and kissed his forehead, “You care about me so much.” Antonio shook as his eyes welled with fresh tears. Lovino pouted and stroked his hair as he continued to pepper his face with kisses, praise hitting the Spaniard like a gentle breeze followed each one:

_Your smile is so bright i need sunglasses._  
_The way your nose crinkles when you laugh…_  
_That adorable squint when you grin…_  
_Your voice is sweeter than honey._  
_The blush on your cheeks..._  
_Your zest for life…_  
_The way you roll your ‘r’s sends shivers up my spine._  
The rest became a light buzzing in Antonio’s ears. He could not consciously comprehend the words, only the soft purr in Lovino’s deep voice. It was akin to having a kitten rubbing its head on his arm–reassuring and relaxing.

“Principe,” Lovino mumbled against his lips, “may I?” Antonio hummed in consent, and let his favorite pair of lips chastely meld with his own. Lovino never ceased to amaze him when they kissed, no matter how tame or wild. His heart skipped a beat each time and he feared that if he opened his eyes it would all be a dream.

“Your kisses make me weak in the knees.” Lovino breathed after reluctantly breaking away. He wiped the tears that escaped Antonio’s eyes with his thumb, and kissed his neck all over. Antonio was in a daze, not able to understand the sweet Italian that tickled his skin, he loved when Lovino spoke in his native tongue, even if he had to concentrate to understand it. 

“Te amo Antonio, mi príncipe hermoso.” Lovino whispered at his jaw. Antonio whimpered, still questioning if Lovino  _ should  _ love him. He let the tears fall freely, breaking Lovino’s heart.

The Italian redoubled his efforts, not caring how chapped his lips would be. He kissed every inch of that man, saying more and more wonderful things

_ I love your cooking. _   
_ You dance so fluidly and skillfully. _   
_ You’re so kind to children. _   
_ You make me want to be a better person. _   
_ It’s adorable when you pause and think _   
_ Your accent when you try to speak Italian is damn charming _   
_ Your legs are so strong _   
_ You’re amazing at football _   
_ Your ass is a great pillow _   
_ You’re passionate _   
_ Your hugs are warmer than any fire _   
_ When you pull me in your lap, yeah, I love that _   
_ Your scars because they show your wounds healed _   
“You’re not the man you used to be.” Lovino said with a final kiss to his hip. He was as aroused as the Spaniard, simply from worshiping him and his body. But he tried to think of Tonio and what he needed in the moment.

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” Antonio pouted, heated by the feather-light touches. Lovino chuckled as his hand involuntarily ghosted over Antonio’s crotch.

“If you’re not out trying to build and maintain an empire, it means I don’t have to worry that you’ll never return like Nonno. I don’t have to wait months to see you, coming home smelling like shit and covered in blood. You were such an asshole back then. I love you now, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever.” Lovino declared.

“You’re in love with a burnt out old man.” Antonio sighed.

“I will wreck your ass if you say one more shitty thing about my fucking fantastico, hung-like-a-horse boyfriend.” Lovino scoffed and rubbed Antonio’s crotch, to help prove his point. Also to release a few endorphins in that olive-oil logged brain.

“Mm, Lovi, what are you—?” Antonio hummed, feeling a bit better, but not completely.

“If the kisses aren’t enough, I have a better way to show you how perfect you are.” Lovino replied, idly drawing circles over his shaft. Antonio whimpered, melting under Lovino’s touch.

“If you want me to stop—”

“Don’t.” Antonio gasped. Lovino peeled away his briefs and took a half-hard Spanish cock into his hand. He stroked it, whispering sweet nothings in Italian in Antonio’s ear.

“I could have anyone I wanted, that’s what you said.” Lovino purred, eliciting a welcome shiver from Antonio, “I want you. If I’m chained to you, I’m the one who locked my cuff. I’m your prisoner, your slave for tonight. What do you want of me?”

“I want to believe you, please make me believe you.” Antonio sighed, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Lovino smirked and calmly let go to trail his hand over a smooth, round cheek. He guided his fingers in between Antonio’s cheeks and tenderly circled his hole.

“Do you want this?” Lovino asked again. Antonio looked at him and nodded. Lovino pulled away for a moment and stood. He shed his clothes and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He slipped on the latex and coated his fingers, waiting for the lube to warm. Antonio rolled onto his back in anticipation and Lovino crawled between his spread legs. 

“I want you to tell me how you feel. This is all about you feeling good.” Lovino said as he pressed a finger inside. Antonio squeaked at the intrusion but offered a weak smile to his worried Italian.

Lovino pumped his finger in and out, turning Antonio into a different kind of mess—the kind that moans from pleasure. He added a second finger and continued, curling them to stretch his hole. Antonio was beet red and clawing the sheets by the time Lovino added a third finger. 

“I'm ready.” Antonio said to his lover. Lovino removed his fingers and used whatever lube was left over his cock. He lined up and entered slowly, until his hips met that beautiful bottom. He leaned down, pushing Antonio’s hips back, and locked his eyes with a pair of brightening green ones.

“I’m happy with you as you are now, I love being able to hold you in my arms and know you like this. You are everything to me, Principe. Ti amo, amore.” Lovino said softly, trying not to let the heat surrounding him mess with his breathing. Antonio smiled at him, a genuine smile, and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Lovino let him sneak his tongue into his mouth and began thrusting into the man beneath him slowly, but firmly. Their tongues twirled and danced at the Spaniard’s pace, and they often broke apart for air before going at it again. Lovino wanted to make this physical connection last as long as possible, just to cement it in Antonio’s mind that he was better now than his empire days, that Lovino had every reason to love him, and that Lovino would be there for him.

It took over an hour for either one to cum, not that it was a bad thing to be intertwined. But they did it at the same time. Antonio had declared his love when he exploded on their chests while Lovino couldn’t get a word out. Tonio was too tired to move when Lovino pulled out. The Italian disposed of the condom and quickly showered. He went back to Antonio with a wet rag and wiped him clean, only getting a slight whine in return. He then put the rag with his laundry and curled up next to Antonio, kissing his ear once more before drifting off to sleep with him.


End file.
